Seen and Unseen
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Voldemort's Killing Curse has had a delayed reaction on Harry. One which will change how he goes about destroying Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story was inspired partially by PotterMalfoy24's story 'As a Bat'. What if Voldemort's use of the Killing Curse had a delayed effect on Harry?

HARRY POTTER: Seen and Unseen

He was tired of hiding everything. The medications, the trips to the magical/muggle clinic in London during the summer months.

But Harry had no idea how to tell his friends… or Sirius… or the Dursleys the truth.

When Harry had first needed glasses, no one thought much of it. After all, James Potter had worn glasses as well.

But during one of Harry's many trips to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts third year, the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, noticed something more than a touch alarming. Harry's optic nerves were starting to short out and shut down.

At the magical clinic in London a healer—Nicole Valentine—told Harry that his condition would eventually lead to total loss of sight and medication and potions could only delay the inevitable.

After the TriWizard Tournament, Harry's vision had gotten worse and after much inner debate, he decided that he had to tell his friends, Dumbledore, and the Dursleys.

* * *

It surprised Nicole that Harry had come to the clinic at the start of his summer holidays. Usually Harry came around his birthday at the end of July and the fact that he'd come straight here was alarming.

Even more alarming was the fact that Harry's aunt and uncle were with him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Nicole asked, walking up to her favorite patient.

"Do you have any idea why he dragged my wife and I here of all places?" Vernon Dursley said, shortly.

Nicole straightened up and looked Harry's uncle in the eye. "Mr. Dursley, Harry has been coming here for treatment."

"Treatment for what?" Petunia asked, the slightest touch of concern in her voice.

"Please… let's talk in my office," Nicole said, showing the three people into a comfortable office and gesturing for them to have a seat. Nicole looked at Harry who had removed his glasses and was now rubbing his eyes. "Harry has a form of progressive blindness," she said, simply. "His optic nerves are either shorting out or shutting down." Vernon looked at Harry, confused by Harry's sense of blasé at the news and also angry that the boy had concealed this information from him. "Harry's been informed about his condition," Nicole explained in regards to the unasked question about Harry's attitude. "He didn't want to tell you and due to doctor-patient confidentiality, I couldn't tell you either."

"He's going blind?" Petunia asked, and Harry distinctly heard the note of concern in her voice.

Nicole nodded, pulling Harry's file out of a stack on her desk. "We've been treating aggressively with a combination series of magical potions and muggle medicines, but we're just buying Harry time. The good news is that this seems to only be affecting Harry's sight."

Vernon Dursley did not reply to this, but his mind was racing. He never liked Harry and this would provide the perfect excuse to finally be rid of the boy. "How long?" he asked, trying to mentally set up a good timeframe in which to get rid of the boy.

"I'm not sure," Nicole admitted, looking at Harry. "We'll need to run some tests."

"I'm being admitted to the hospital again, aren't I?" Harry asked, not meeting his healer's eyes.

"Again?" Petunia asked, looking at Harry sharply.

"I was transferred to a wizarding hospital for a few days during my 3rd year," Harry explained.

"I'll make some contacts, Harry," Nicole said, trying to be comforting. "Get you an appointment today."

Vernon started to protest, but Petunia cut him off. "Go home, if you don't want to be bothered with this, Vernon," she snapped. "I'll see you later."

As Vernon stomped out of the office, Harry muttered a 'thanks' to his aunt. So far this was going better than Harry had imagined it would.

* * *

Hermione was slightly surprised at how soon she'd gotten a letter from Harry. It hadn't even been a week since leaving Hogwarts and already Hedwig was bringing news from Harry.

"Oh, Hermione," her mother said, coming in with a basket full of clean laundry. "I finished washing your school things. I…" seeing the owl on the bed and the letter in her daughter's hand, Mrs. Granger said, "Is that a letter from one of your school friends?"

"Harry," Hermione replied, nodding. "I was just about to read it…"

"I'll leave you alone, then," Mrs. Granger said, smiling as she left the basket of clothes by the bed and left the room so Hermione could read her friend's letter in peace.

Once Hermione heard her mother's footsteps fade away, she ripped open the letter from Harry, her mind racing and her heart sinking as she read Harry's words.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_I know I usually wait until later in the summer to start writing you but I felt that I should get this letter out while I could still write. No, I don't mean the Dursleys are hurting me. Aunt Petunia has been uncommonly nice to me lately, though that's probably due to… to my present condition._

_I've never told you before, but I've had a progressive neurological condition since I was seven. At least that's what the healers estimate since I was seven when I first needed glasses. I'm not big on technical terms, but basically what's happening to me is my optic nerves are shorting out and even shutting down. Even with the different medications—both muggle and potions—I'm getting worse._

_I wish I could say something hopeful so you won't worry too much, but I can't deny what's going to happen: I'm going blind, Hermione. Healer Nicole Valentine said that Voldemort using Cruciatus on my last term accelerated the damage and there's a good chance I'll only have minimal vision when I get back to Hogwarts._

_I know you'll tell Ron, Ginny, and the others, but please don't let the knowledge get too far. I don't want all of Hogwarts knowing too soon._

_Also, could you please write to Dumbledore and let him know? I'm already trying to figure out how to tell Sirius._

_Harry'_

Hermione couldn't believe what she'd just read. Harry… blind? And he'd been basically losing his sight ever since she'd met him…

Grabbing a quill, some ink, and some parchment, Hermione wrote a letter back to Harry and a separate letter to Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Locked in his old home, Sirius felt trapped. All the old memories leeching the life and happiness out of him like the dementors of Azkaban.

Dumbledore had promised to bring Harry here eventually, but was elusive about the exact date.

Other than occasional visits from Dumbledore who was never there long since he had to reassemble the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix Sirius was alone.

But Sirius's day seemed a touch brighter when an owl flew in through an open window bearing a roll of parchment with Harry's handwriting. Sitting on the stairs to read the letter, Sirius felt his momentary good spirits drop as he took in the letter.

'_Sirius,_

_I almost didn't want to write to you but the more I thought about it I realized you'd want to hear this from me and not Hermione or Lupin._

_It's hard to tell you because you're really the only parent I've ever known and I know you'd want to be with me through this._

_I'm losing my sight, Sirius. It's… been happening for years but it was only in my third year that I found out how bad it was. Because of last year it's been getting worse faster than ever. I'll probably be completely blind by Christmas.'_

For the first time since James and Lily's deaths, Sirius cried.

* * *

Harry's fingers moved slowly over the pages of his new magical textbooks as he read the Braille letters. It turned out there a few ways to make the transition easier for blind witches and wizards including spells to help quicker retention of foreign languages and to make the words appear in English in his mind.

Nicole had insisted on training Harry early for a life without sight and he'd put forth his best effort to working on whatever Nicole had given him.

Vernon had been hands-off about the whole thing and while Dudley still made fun of Harry, he hadn't taunted him as badly as before.

Petunia, though, had been helpful, but she didn't seem to want to spend too much time with Harry or talk to him.

Not that all this really mattered to Harry. All he cared about at the present time was ensuring that he could at least get by at school until he could get used to being…

A sharp pain started up behind Harry's eyes and he closed his eyes as tight as he could until the pain ceased. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Hedwig at the open window holding two pieces of parchment: one from Hermione, the other from Dumbledore.

Wanting to hear a kind and comforting word from a friend, Harry started with Hermione's letter.

'_Harry,_

_I'm sorry… about what's happened to you. I can't imagine how you must be feeling about all this. Any idea what's causing this? I've done as much research as I can, but I can't find any similar cases. Is it possible that this has something to do with the basilisk you were bitten by 2__nd__ year? Or some other toxin?_

_I'm here for you, Harry. And I'm going to figure this out._

_Hermione'_

Harry gave a sad smile. Of course Hermione would attack this news with research. As for the basilisk, Harry had already been tested for a myriad of toxicities, latent and otherwise as well as autoimmune disorders, nervous system disorders, and even cancer. Every test, magical or muggle had come up with nothing. The only thing the scans had come up with was the shutting down of the optic nerves.

There was one other notion Harry was starting to think of but it seemed something of a long shot. Perhaps this was simply caused by surviving Avada Kedavra as a baby. He was the only one to survive the killing curse, so it would make sense that his condition was unique.

The second note was from Dumbledore and was simply to let him know that even with the impending disability, Harry would still be invited back to Hogwarts in September.

Harry got up and started working on his room. Ever since returning from the hospital, he'd spend hours cleaning, organizing, sorting, and labeling everything in the room so as to make it easier to find things later on.

Feeling the ache behind his eyes again, Harry sat on his bed and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. The headaches had been coming more frequently which—according to Nicole—was to be expected. Even with all the preparations Harry wondered if he'd be ready for what would eventually happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Losing Sight, Not Insight

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Nicole tells Dumbledore what's happening to Harry and Harry's vision gets worse.

* * *

Nicole Valentine had just finished closing the clinic up for the night when Albus Dumbledore apparated right in the middle of the waiting area. "Criminy! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" she shouted, as she grabbed her bag off of the floor.

"I apologize, Ms. Valentine," Dumbledore said, cordially. "I wonder if I could talk to you regarding Harry Potter."

Nicole set her bag on the desk and went around to the file cabinets and flipped through until she found Harry's medical file. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Any indication as to the cause of Harry's condition," Dumbledore replied. "I've been pondering what's happened and—"

"Well, I can't give you any ideas, I'm afraid. We've tested Harry for everything."

"And you've never seen this before?" Dumbledore asked, looking over the medical file Nicole offered him.

"Well, yes, I've seen patients with the kind of progressive blindness Harry has, but it's always been accompanied by other symptoms," Nicole said, looking mystified. "The _only_ problem Harry has is that his optic nerves are shutting down."

Dumbledore thought for a moment, trying to make this make sense. "What if… this is a… delayed result of surviving the Killing Curse?"

Nicole shrugged. "Damned if I know."

"No one else in history has ever survived Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore said, talking out the theory. "James Potter was near-sighted. What if that weakness was…?"

"Made worse by Avada Kedavra," Nicole finished. "Okay… but even if that's the case… that still doesn't help Harry. We can't undo the damage. And the only thing this gives Harry is the knowledge that the curse that killed his parents is the reason he's losing his eyesight."

"How will Harry's blindness progress?" Dumbledore asked.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, thinking. "Well, right now, Harry's having headaches which happens to be a common event with the nerves shorting out. Within the next few weeks, his vision will start fading and his eyes will become very light sensitive."

"Light sensitivity?" Dumbledore repeated.

"When Harry starts to lose his vision, the nerves that are still functioning will be over-stimulated by even low lighting," Nicole explained. "Harry will have to keep his eyes covered to preserve any remaining eyesight as well as avoid setting off migraines. However, nearer to the end… more intense lights will help Harry see better as his eyesight fades even more."

Dumbledore sat down in the waiting room as Nicole put Harry's file away. "And… then?"

Nicole sat next to Dumbledore. "Given the tests and scans and how far Harry's condition has progressed… I'd say by mid-to-late November, Harry will be completely blind."

"Is that… the best case estimate?" Dumbledore asked, feeling helpless.

"Yes," Nicole said, sadly. "I wish I could say that's worst case, but… And honestly… he could even be completely blind by mid September."

* * *

Petunia had just finished setting the table and laying out breakfast when she noticed that Harry hadn't yet come downstairs.

"Boy awake yet?" Vernon asked, sitting down next to Dudley.

"No idea," Petunia replied, shrugging. "I'll go check on him."

Vernon just grunted and Petunia went upstairs to Harry's room, knocking lightly on the door. "Harry? Breakfast." There was no reply and Petunia opened the door slightly to peek into the room which was as dark as possible. "Harry? Are you awake?"

"Close the door," came Harry's muffled voice under the blankets. "Come in and close the door."

Petunia obliged and waited until Harry sat up. "What's wrong?" Petunia asked, looking concerned as she stepped closer to Harry.

"The light," Harry said, reaching for his glasses. "It's… it just really hurts my eyes."

Petunia just stood in the room, trying to think. "Do… do you want me to… call… someone?"

Harry nodded. "Healer Valentine. She gave me her card. It's on the desk."

Petunia found the card and told Harry to cover his eyes as she left the room.

* * *

An hour later, Harry was sitting on his bed, reading over his new Braille textbooks when someone knocked on the door again. "Who's there?" Harry asked, closing his eyes incase the door opened.

"It's Nicole Valentine. May I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure," Harry said, hearing the door open then close. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed depress as Nicole sat down as well.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Nicole said, pulling out her wand and waving it in front of Harry's eyes to do a magical neural scan. After a few moments, she sighed. "I'm afraid you're getting worse faster than I thought."

"What's happening to me now?" Harry asked as Nicole reached into the bag she'd brought in with her.

"Your eyes are becoming more and more sensitive," Nicole said, pulling out gauze pads and bandages. "Harry… you're going to have to keep your eyes completely covered for the next week or two. Then we'll see about maybe just having you wear special shades. I'll show your aunt how to change the pads, but…" Harry looked away. "Harry, you knew this would happen."

"I just thought… you know, that I'd have more time," Harry said.

"Harry… you're not dying," Nicole said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No… I'm just going blind," Harry said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

Nicole took two gauze pads and told Harry to hold them in place over his eyes. "Well… the good news… is that by keeping your eyes covered it should help keep the headaches to a minimum," Nicole said, as she bandaged Harry's eyes. Once she was done, she pulled a standard issue blind cane out of her bag and pressed it into Harry's hand. "Feel up to going downstairs?"

Harry didn't want to go down but he knew he'd have to eventually. Getting up, Nicole watched Harry unfold the cane and start moving towards the door. He felt for the knob and after a few seconds, found it and turned, the cane out in front of him.

Harry seemed to stop outside the door, but after a pause, he headed towards the stairs, tapping along until he got to the first floor.

Nicole followed and joined Harry at the kitchen table, watching to see if he needed help but Harry seemed to make it through his first meal okay. Maybe this transition wouldn't be a hard on Harry as the teenager thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're _not_ getting rid of Harry!"

Petunia's loud voice sounded through the thin walls of Harry's bedroom and roused the dozing teenager. Getting up, Harry made his way to the door and felt for the knob, opening the door and stepping into the hallway to better hear the argument between Petunia and Vernon.

"We can't take care of him if he's blind!" Vernon's voice was angry and Harry didn't want to go any closer to their bedroom in case he was seen. "Potter can't do anything around the house in this condition! He's useless!"

"He's still my nephew, Vernon," Petunia protested. "We took him in. We are responsible for Harry whether you like it or not."

"Then tell those- those _people_ to come take him!" Vernon shouted. "If he can't earn his keep, then he can't stay here. End of discussion!"

Harry went back to his room and felt around for the self-writing quill Nicole had given him. Setting the quill on a piece of parchment, Harry kept his message brief.

'_I need to get out of here. I think Uncle Vernon is planning to get rid of me somehow.'_

Hedwig hooted softly as Harry unlocked the door to her cage and handed her the note before opening the window. There was a soft flutter of wings as the owl took off and Harry decided to go back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Petunia laid out breakfast before going upstairs to Harry's room and knocking lightly on the door. "Harry? Breakfast."

"'M awake," Harry mumbled as he opened the door.

"Do you want to… change the bandages now or… wait until after breakfast?" Petunia asked, trying to sound calm.

"Now, I guess," Harry said, shrugging.

Petunia took Harry by the shoulder and led him into the bathroom, closing the door behind and making sure the lights were off and the window curtain was closed. "Just sit on the edge of the bathtub, Harry," Petunia instructed while she retrieved the supplies from the linen closet. Harry sat and after a moment, he felt Petunia's hands unwrap the bandages around his eyes. The faint light hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it had been the first time they'd done this and Dudley had walked in, turning the lights on. Once Harry's eyes were unwrapped, Petunia grabbed a bottle of eye drops and said, "Open your eyes for me, Harry, and tilt your head back."

Three drops in each eye, then Harry blinked a little before watching a very blurry Petunia grab two gauze pads and hold them to his eyes. Harry held the pads lightly in place as Petunia redid the bandage. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Harry said, quietly, "I heard you and Vernon last night."

Petunia sighed as she gathered everything up and put it away. "I know that… you and I have… well, we've never been close to each other, but…"

"Aunt Petunia, you've been great since you found out about this," Harry said, with surprising affection. "Honestly, I'm surprised at how nice you've been to me about this."

"You're my sister's son," Petunia said, shrugging. "I… may not like what you are, but… we're still connected by blood." Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, she added. "But… it might be a good idea for you to send a letter to… your kind… and have someone come get you as soon as possi—"

At that moment, there was a knock on the front door followed by silence until Vernon said, "What do _you_ want?" After another short moment of quiet, Vernon hollered, "Potter!"

Petunia opened the door and said, "Vernon? Who is it?"

"Harry?" The voice of Remus Lupin was a glad sound to Harry's ears.

"I'm upstairs, Professor," Harry said, making his way—with Petunia's guidance—to his room to get dressed and pack his things.

After a minute, Lupin entered the room. "Perhaps I can make this go a little quicker, Harry." With a sweeping wave of his wand accompanied by a quick flick, Lupin had all of Harry's belongings packed neat and organized. Another brief wand movement and Harry was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Thanks, sir," Harry said, pocketing his wand and grabbing the cane and glasses off of the desk.

"Please, Harry, call me Remus," Lupin said, sending Harry's things along to their final destination. "Now… we will be taking a portkey to… well, where we're going. Are you ready?" He pulled out an old soda can and put Harry's hand on it. "3… 2…1." In an instant, they'd left Privet Drive.

* * *

Molly Weasley was a compulsive cleaner and organizer, but once she'd heard about Harry's condition, she'd gone into overdrive, using charms and spells to keep each room neat and tidy, much to the chagrin of her persistently messy and disorganized children.

When someone knocked on the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, Molly bustled to answer it, looking through the peephole. "Remus!" she exclaimed softly, as she flung the door open to see the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor standing with… "Harry," Molly whispered, pulling the teenager inside. "I am so sorry for what's happening to you."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Well, let me take you upstairs and show you where you'll be staying," Molly said, suddenly unsure of how to guide Harry.

"Just… keep a hand on my shoulder," Harry offered, helpfully. "That might be the easiest way to direct me."

"Yes, dear… of course… thank you," Molly said, leading Harry up to the third floor and right in front of the last door on the left. "Right here, Harry. Just get settled in. I'll be back up with sandwiches later."

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley walking away and after a moment of feeling for the doorknob, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Harry's two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had been talking with Ron's sister—Ginny—and twin brothers—Fred and George—when the bedroom door opened. Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing there; his eyes were covered by white bandages and he held a long, white cane out in front of him.

"Harry," Ginny said, looking up as he came slowly into the room, tapping the cane in front of him.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, trying to sound normal. "How… how are you doing?"

"Not bad… I guess," Harry said, making his way over to the nearest bed in the room and sitting down.

Hermione was about to say something when raised voices started coming up the stairs.

"We need to start this meeting, Sirius and—"

"I don't care," Sirius shouted down as he got to the top of the stairs. "I need to see Harry!" A few seconds later, Sirius burst into the room and stood staring at Harry. "Harry."

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said, not sure what else to say.

Sirius strode over to his godson and dropped to his knees in front of the boy, rough hands lightly touching the bandages across Harry's eyes before pulling him into a warm hug.

Harry hugged his godfather back, feeling relief that Sirius wasn't going to reject him. "I didn't… I didn't know what to say to you about this," Harry said as Sirius pulled away a little bit.

"I don't care if you're blind, Harry," Sirius said, hugging Harry again. "You are my godson and I love you. I'm just glad you're alright… and you're here, finally."

"Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley was in the doorway and after holding Harry for a little bit longer Sirius finally let go and stood up.

"We'll talk later, Harry," Sirius said, backing towards the door. "I promise."

Once Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had left, closing the door behind them, Fred and George exchanged looks before glancing at Harry. "Harry. Knock-knock."

Harry sighed. "Who's there?"

"That would be telling," George said, grinning.

"Okay… Uh… George?"

"Good guess," Fred replied, grinning like his twin. "Of course the odds were 50/50."

For the first time since the summer began, Harry felt himself smile.

"Harry… how are you doing?" Hermione asked, kindly. "Really?"

Harry shrugged. "I've… I've known this was coming for a year and a half. Before last year, my healer, Nicole Valentine, said maybe 3 years at best."

"How come your eyes are bandaged?" Ginny asked.

"My eyes are really sensitive to light," Harry explained. "So for about another week or so, I have to keep my eyes completely covered. Otherwise it could make my eyesight even worse."

"Has Dumbledore told you about this upcoming year?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"No," Harry said, succinctly. "I haven't heard much from him at all."

"Not surprising," Ginny said, standing and pacing. "Dumbledore has been working endlessly against Voldemort. When he's not doing that, he's been making sure the teachers at Hogwarts are ready for a blind student."

* * *

In his secret headquarters, Voldemort listened to the report from his spy, Severus Snape. "What news of the Potter boy?"

Snape stood fearlessly before the Dark Lord and said, "It seems as though your first attempt on Potter's life caused a delayed reaction."

"Explain," Voldemort replied, softly.

"Dumbledore theorizes that the use of Avada Kedavra on Potter caused permanent damage to his eyes," Snape said, simply. "Damage which has been getting much worse, particularly since you used Cruciatus on him in the graveyard."

"What kind of damage?" The pleased note in Voldemort's tone made the greasy hairs on the back of Snape's neck prickle.

"According to the healer treating him Potter will be completely blind by September."

"Blind…" Voldemort repeated, delighted. "That will make it easier for me to act on my plans. Potter will be more concerned with his own problems and will therefore not be as meddlesome."

* * *

In the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore was _very_ unhappy about the news from Snape. "I told you to withhold _ONE_ piece of information about Harry, Severus!" Dumbledore shouted, angrily. "I did NOT want Voldemort knowing that it was most likely his killing curse that has caused Harry to lose his sight."

"And what use would I be," Snape said, calmly but with ice in his tone. "—if the Dark Lord tortured me for not divulging pertinent information?"

"Why does it matter if Voldemort knows what he did to Harry?" Sirius asked, the room at large.

"Until Potter, no one in history has survived the killing curse," Alastor Moody said, gruffly. "Now it seems like it did work, just not completely."

"The nerves in Harry's eyes are—essentially—dying," Lupin said, logically. "Voldemort might take that to mean that the curse _will_ kill Harry eventually."

Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "I have to agree with Sirius, Albus. There is very little Voldemort can do with this knowledge."

"Yes," Dumbledore admitted, giving a small apologetic look to Snape. "I suppose I was simply trying to avoid Voldemort knowing everything about Harry's predicament."

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Harry's fingers moved slowly over the pages of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_. The book described the specific wand movements of certain spells and Harry was eager to take in all he could so he wouldn't do too badly in his lessons this year. The one class he was most afraid of was Potions. There were more than a million things that could go wrong if Harry couldn't see what ingredients he was adding or how much.

"Harry?"

Harry made a mental note of what page he was on before closing the textbook. "Sirius? What is it?"

Sirius next to Harry on the bed and said, "I… expressed my concerns to Snape regarding you continuing with Potions, this year."

"And?"

"Snape said, and I quote 'Then perhaps it would be best if his only lab partner where the insufferable know-it-all, Miss Granger'."

"So… Snape's just pairing me with Hermione for the entire year?" Harry said, feeling better. "That's not so bad."

"Harry… That's… not the only reason I came up to talk with you," Sirius said, edging slowly into the subject. "It's… about you… and Quidditch."

This was the one aspect of his 5th year that Harry had forgotten entirely. "I… can't fly if I'm blind… can I?"

"I am afraid not, Harry," Sirius replied. "Anyway… I know you're probably not exactly in the mood for a party, but Friday is your birthday, and…"

"A party would be nice," Harry said, trying to be cheery. "You know, help take my mind off things."

"Harry, dear?" Sirius turned to see Molly come in, her wand out. "Sirius, I think the others need your help cleaning out the drawing room."

"Right, Molly," Sirius replied, giving Harry a fatherly shoulder squeeze before getting up and exiting the room.

Molly waved her wand, extinguishing all the lights and dimming the sunlight coming in from the windows. "Healer Valentine told us about changing your bandages, Harry," she said as Harry started to get up off the bed.

"Right," Harry replied, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Molly took the small bottle of eye drops out of her apron pocket and stood before Harry. Using her wand to remove the gauze, she quickly put the drops in Harry's eyes and redid the bandages. "Ready for dinner, Harry?"

Harry stood, grabbing his cane off the nightstand and unfolded it. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ever since she'd known him, Molly Weasley had always tried to shower Harry with the affection she knew he'd been denied by the Dursleys. And on birthdays and Christmas, she'd always tried to give Harry a thoughtful gift.

This year, for Harry's birthday, she wanted to do something extra special. Harry was as much her son as Ron and now he was losing his sight. As she finished preparing breakfast the day before Harry's birthday, her eye came to the clock on the wall that she'd brought from the Burrow. Charlie was still away in Romania and Bill was at the Ministry of Magic with Arthur and Percy. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were up in their rooms… And then Molly had the most wonderful idea! It was the perfect gift! All it would take was a little bit of work…

* * *

On Harry's 15th birthday, he awoke to knocking on the bedroom door and Mrs. Weasley's voice as she came into the room. "Harry? Healer Valentine is here to see you."

"Harry?" Ron asked as he got up. "You want me to leave?"

"Good idea, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, looking pointedly at her youngest son. "You can help me get breakfast on the table."

Ron nodded and followed his mother out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Nicole sat on Harry's bed and pulled her wand out of her robes, darkening the room a bit more before undoing the bandages across Harry's eyes.

Harry blinked in the dim light and noticed that everything seemed blurrier than normal. "So what brings you here?"

Nicole did a magical scan on Harry before replying. "I wanted to check on you for a start. Also," she added, pulling a pair of wrap-around sunglasses out of another pocket of her robes. "I wanted to give you these." She watched as Harry took the shades and put them on. "They're designed to magically scan your eyes and dim or lighten depending. And while your eyes are still sensitive, they'll block out all light while still letting you see."

Harry looked around the room and noticed how dim it was. "I can only just make out the lay of the room," he protested. "It's in focus… but it's really dark."

Nicole nodded. "Right now that's all the light your eyes can tolerate. Later on, your eyes will need more light than normal due to your vision fading."

"Should I… still use the cane?" Harry asked, spotting where he'd left it on the nightstand.

"Yes. Because not to long from now…"

"I'll be completely blind," Harry finished. "I don't… I'm not ready for that."

Nicole put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'd be scared if you were. No one is ready to face a disability. Least of all something like this. And its worse when it happens gradually but at the same time you know what's happening to you and you can prepare for it."

Harry nodded. "I guess. Uh… Mrs. Weasley has been planning a party for my birthday today. Want to join us?"

Nicole looked uncertain but then smiled. "Sure. Sounds good."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Molly had just finished laying breakfast out when Harry came in followed by Nicole. "Harry! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," Harry said, making his way to the table and sitting next to Hermione.

"Harry… can you…?"

"See?" Harry finished, looking at Hermione. "Barely."

"Harry's eyes will still be very light sensitive for 2 or three weeks," Nicole explained as Molly served up breakfast. "After that… the nerves that are still functioning will need any and all available light to help register images."

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking sternly at him.

"I… I didn't…" Harry sighed. "I wish I had. I just… didn't know how to deal with this."

* * *

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was staring at the wall, lost in thought and wondering why Harry hadn't confided in him about his condition. Did Harry not trust him or did the teenager simply believe that it was his burden to bear alone?

"Ahhh, Fawkes…" Dumbledore said, looking at his pet phoenix. "If only you could help me with this. Harry will perhaps need more help than I can provide." Fawkes let out a soft note and gazed calmly at his owner. "I suppose it is only fair that Harry concealed this secret from me," Dumbledore mused. "After all… I have kept my own secrets from him."

Feeling the need for a walk to clear his head, Dumbledore left his office and went down to the kitchens for a cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

There was one last birthday gift Harry had yet to open. It was from Mrs. Weasley and after managing to tear the paper off he stared in confusion at what looked like… "A clock hand?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'm adding you to the Weasley family clock, Harry. Hopefully I'll be able to keep a better eye on you." Bending down to hug Harry, she whispered in his ear, "You're one of the family, Harry. You always have been."

Harry hugged her back, feeling tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about…"

"Don't worry about it, dear. We know and we'll all help you with this."

After a while, Harry went back up to the room he was sharing with Ron and sat on the bed, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to be blind but at the same time he wished that his eyes would just finishing failing him. He hated having this be drawn out. Touching the sunglasses he now wore, he considered just taking them off and opening the curtains. Nicole had warned him that even partial sunlight could rob him of what little vision he had left.

True, exposing his eyes now would also lead to migraines, but then it would be over and done. He could just restart his life and start living the life of a blind person. No more halfway… no more partial vision.

Standing up and walking to the windows, Harry pulled the curtain back and looked down onto the street. There were a few kids playing and running around chasing each other and a couple walked past with a baby stroller and a border collie on a leash.

"Taking in what you can while you can still see?" Ginny said as she walked into the room.

Harry turned around and shrugged. "Something like that."

Ginny came closer and when she was about two feet away. She took Harry's hand. "Please don't feel like this is your burden to bear. We want to help you, Harry."

"Ginny…" Harry wanted to tell her what he wanted to do but he couldn't seem to say it.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you," She said, letting go of his hand and looking out the window herself.

Harry took a few steps closer to the window and turned to face Ginny. "Ginny… I just… want to get this over with."

Ginny was perplexed as to what Harry meant but seeing his hand slowly go to the sunglasses, she took his hands in hers. "Harry… are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's going to happen soon anyway," Harry said, looking at Ginny. "And… it wouldn't be terrible if... the last thing I saw... was your face."

Ginny smiled and nodded before closing the curtains. She reached up and pulled Harry's shades off. A hand on the curtains, she looked into his green eyes and saw the resolve there. "I love you, Harry. Whether you can see me or not."

Harry felt like there was a spotlight in his face as Ginny pulled the curtains open and the sunlight poured in. Almost instantly he felt like his head was being jack-hammered open and he fell to his knees, the pain threatening to overwhelm him.

"Harry." Looking up, Harry saw Ginny kneel down, her red hair almost glowing in the summer sunshine. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry," Ginny stammered as she pulled the curtains closed again.

"No, Ginny… I asked you to…" Harry said, weakly, as he started to lose consciousness.

"Harry, Ginny, I was—MERLIN!" Bill Weasley, Ginny's eldest brother had come into the room and was now dashing over to Harry who had passed out. "Ginny, go get Mum! Hurry!"

Ginny ran off as Bill got Harry onto the bed. Soon Mrs. Weasley was running into the room followed by everyone else in the house.

Nicole gently pushed Bill aside and started scanning Harry. "The remainder of Harry's functioning optic nerves are in overdrive. He's most likely passed out from the pain. Once the nerves stop over-firing he'll wake up."

"Then he'll be okay?" Ginny asked in a scared voice. Her mother was going to hate her when she found out.

"He'll be awake," Nicole said, looking at Ginny. "But once the nerves stop shorting out, he won't be able to see… again… ever…"

"Ginny…" Sirius asked, looking at Harry's shades on Ron's bed. "Did… did Harry…?"

"I… he… wanted me to…" Ginny said, crying. "I'm sorry…"

She ran out of the room and was down the stairs and out the door in almost no time at all.

* * *

Up in Harry's room, Nicole had assessed that Harry was fine other than the obvious and with a sigh of relief, Molly looked around to find that Ginny was gone. "Where…? Where's Ginny?" Everyone in the room, exempting Nicole, went searching the house to find Ginny but she was gone. "We have to find her!" Molly shouted, frantic.

"Molly," Arthur said, taking his wife by the shoulders. "We'll find Ginny. I promise you." Looking at everyone assembled in the kitchen, he said, "Fred, George, Ron… you three and Lupin take the streets and see if you can find Ginny." The four people headed out and Arthur looked at Sirius. "Tell Dumbledore about Harry and that Ginny has run off. Bill, try the Ministry. Find Tonks, maybe she can help."

"Arthur, I want to help find our little girl," Molly said, her eyes pleading.

"Maybe she went back to the Burrow," Arthur suggested and Molly apparated out instantly.

Few things scared Arthur Weasley but the idea of something happening to his only daughter sent chills down his spine. He had to find her.

* * *

It was almost 6 when Harry finally started to regain consciousness. His eyes opened but he saw nothing. It was completely black.

"Glad you're awake," Sirius said, and Harry flinched at the sharp tone in his godfather's voice. "Harry—"

"I asked Ginny to do it, Sirius," Harry said, quickly. "It was my idea and… Sirius, what is it?"

"Ginny's missing," Sirius said, shortly. "She ran off shortly after we found you unconscious."

"This is my fault. If anything happens to her… I was just tired of this partial-eyesight thing and…" Harry felt the tears sliding down his face. "I love her, Sirius. She's like a sister to me."

Sirius felt his anger ebbing. "I know, Harry. But… I think Ginny feels like if it weren't for her… you'd still have some residual sight left."

"I want to find her, Sirius, I do," Harry said, getting up and heading for the door, arms outstretched in front of him. "Come on."

"Harry, have you forgotten something?" Sirius asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"My wand," Harry replied, heading back to the nightstand and grabbing it along with his cane.

"Actually," Sirius said, darting into Harry's way. "I meant the fact that you're blind and I'm a fugitive."

Harry stopped and nodded. "You're right. But I have to do something, Sirius. I can't just stay here." He went back to the bed and sat down. "The Weasleys are the only family I've ever known."

Sirius sat down and put an arm around Harry. "None of this is your fault, Harry. If Voldemort hadn't killed James and Lily and done this to you…"

"Then Neville could be the one in trouble," Harry finished.

"Harry," Sirius said firmly, kneeling in front of him. "The evil in this world… You're a victim… you've never been a reason or a cause." Pulling Harry into a hug, he added, "You never should have had so much put upon you. I just wish you could—"

Hermione burst into the room looking flustered but relieved. "Fred, George, Ron, and Lupin just came back with Ginny."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Summary: This is what happened to Ginny after she ran away in the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

When Ginny ran out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, she didn't really know where she was going. She just wanted to be away. She never should have let Harry talk her into… she should have stopped him. Her mother probably hated her for costing Harry what little eyesight he had left.

Running down the streets of London, Ginny suddenly realized she was lost. Nothing seemed familiar and she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go home but she also knew she couldn't just wander the streets by herself.

"Ginny?"

Whirling around, Ginny was surprised to see Percy looking out the first floor window of a nearby townhouse. "Percy?"

Watching his baby sister walk up to the window, Percy noticed that she was crying and even though he was having a hard time figuring out whom to trust—his parents and Dumbledore or Cornelius Fudge—she was still his sister. "Ginny, is… are Mum and Dad okay?"

Ginny nodded, but her sobswere keeping her from getting out a coherent sentence. "I-it's H-Harry…" she finally stammered. "It's m-m-my fault!"

Percy sighed and jerked his head in the direction of the front door. "Come inside, Ginny. We'll talk. I'll make us some tea."

Ginny sniffled and nodded, hurrying into the townhouse and following her older brother into the kitchen where she sat on one of the barstools by the counter.

"Now start from the beginning," Percy said, calmly as he put tea leaves in the pot and put a kettle of water on the stove to boil.

Ginny nodded, shakily. "W-well… it s-started when Hermione got a… a letter from Harry."

Percy nodded. "Go on…" he said, encouragingly.

"Wh… when You-Know-Who used… you know… the killing curse on Harry… it… damaged his eyes," Ginny said, her tears letting up. "At first it was just the fact he needed glasses. But…"

"But what?" Percy asked, realizing that what happened to Harry had something to do with why Ginny had been crying.

"H-Harry's… blind," Ginny said, starting to cry again. "H-his eyes were r-really sensitive and…"

Percy sat next to his sister. "You're saying that Harry's blind? Completely?"

Ginny nodded. "He's… been losing his sight since 3rd year," she said, after taking a deep, calming breath. "But when… You-Know-Who used Cruciatus on him…"

Percy hadn't wanted to believe that Voldemort was back and that was part of what made him leave the Burrow. But seeing Ginny talk about Vol… You-Know-Who torturing Harry Potter… "So after the Third Task…" Percy said, prompting Ginny.

"Harry's eyesight got even worse. His eyes were really sensitive to even small amounts of light," Ginny explained, trying her hardest to be calm and not start crying again. "But… Harry was wearing these special shades this healer—Nicole Valentine—brought… He… was tired of losing his sight gradually and… he… wanted me to take off the shades."

Percy sighed as he gave his wand a wave to that the tea started finishing on its own and a plate of scones and clotted cream appeared along with a few jams and lemon curd. "Mum has always looked at Harry as another member of the family," he said, levitating the tea platter over to them and pouring Ginny a cup and adding honey, lemon and a tiny splash of cream just the way she liked it.

"S-she added Harry to the clock," Ginny said, taking her teacup and sipping. "It's not like… she's trying to replace you in the family, Percy."

"I know," Percy said, adding sugar to his own cup of tea. "And… I'm scared, Ginny. Scared that Mum and Dad… are right."

"They are right," Ginny said, firmly. "Fudge wants to bury his head in the sand but he's just leaving the wizarding world open for attack."

"Harry… was really telling the truth about… that night?" Percy asked, looking Ginny in the eye.

"Yes," she replied, succinctly.

"Then… I guess I should… go… apologize…?" Percy said, hesitantly.

"I-I can't go home," Ginny said, quickly. "It's my fault Harry's blind now. And Mum thinks of him as another son… She'll never forgive me for…"

Percy set his cup down and took Ginny's as well before giving her a warm, brotherly hug. "When has Mum ever not forgiven us?"

Ginny hugged him back. "I've missed you, Perce." She let out a soft laugh. "You're an annoying, uptight git… but you're still my big brother."

They talked for almost 5 hours until Percy heard tentative knocking on the front door. Ginny looked scared, but Percy gave her a reassuring smile as he went to the door and looked out the peephole before opening the door. "Fred… George," Percy said, cordially.

"Ginny's missing, Perce," George said, quickly. "I know you've been fighting with Mum and Dad but—"

"Ginny's in the kitchen," Percy said, stepping aside to let his twin brothers in.

Ginny looked scared as she saw the twins dash into the kitchen. "I know Mum's mad about what I did to Harry and—"

"Mum's been out of her mind worrying about _you_," Fred replied. "Yeah, Harry's as good as our brother but you're our little sister."

"Ginny… you ready to go home?"

"Mum's… not upset about… Harry?" Ginny asked, timidly.

"Well… she's worried about him," George said, trying to sound light. "But like Fred said… She was worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry."

Fred shook his head. "It's okay. She'll be happy you're safe."

"Percy? Come with me?" Ginny asked, looking at her older brother.

Percy looked hesitant but his only sister's pleading gaze made him give in. "Okay. I'll come too."

* * *

When Molly heard that Ginny was back, she raced out of the kitchen and stopped short when she saw Percy standing with her. "Percy…"

"Mum…" Percy said, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "I just… wanted to say… I'm sorry…"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Despite the fact that I REALLY can't stand the woman, I will be making Umbridge the DADA teacher. Expect bad things to happen to her.

Chapter 6

* * *

Sitting on her bed in the room she shared with Hermione, Ginny waited until her mother finished fussing over Percy.

The door opened and Ginny saw Bill come in, face stern. "Ginny… why the bloody hell did you run off like that?"

Ginny looked away. "I thought… I thought Mum would hate me because of Harry."

Bill crossed his arms, his face still the sternest Ginny had ever seen. "Mum and Dad were worried sick. We were all out looking for you. What if you were kidnapped or what if a Death Eater found you?"

"Bill, I'm fine," Ginny started to protest before Bill cut her off.

"But what if?" Bill said, his voice rising. "Ginny, if anything happened to you…"

"I'm sorry!" Ginny shouted. "I wasn't thinking! I was scared!"

Bill sighed, his body slumping. "So were we. Ginny, you're our only sister. Yeah, Harry's part of the family… but you're still our little sister."

"Bill?" Mrs. Weasley entered the room and Bill took that as his cue to leave the two alone.

Ginny sighed. "How's Harry?"

Her mother sighed as she sat down next to her only daughter. "Awake. And… he can't see at all."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, quietly.

"Honey…" Molly said, hugging her little girl. "I know why you did it. I know you just wanted to help Harry. If it were me in your shoes… I can't say I wouldn't do the same."

"Can I… talk to Harry?" Ginny asked, hugging her mother.

"He's in the kitchen with Sirius."

* * *

When Ginny got down to the kitchen, Sirius, Hermione, and Percy were in the kitchen trying to throw together a quick dinner for everyone. Sirius was working on a pot of soup and Hermione and Percy were making a huge pile of sandwiches in the muggle fashion.

Harry was sitting at the table, sunglasses on and he was facing the opposite wall. When Ginny sat down opposite him, he asked, "Ginny? Is that you?"

"It's me," Ginny replied, reaching across and taking Harry's hand. "I… wanted to say…"

"Don't apologize," Harry said. "I… wanted this. Are you okay? I thought I heard Percy's voice."

"He's… talking with Mum and Dad…" Ginny said, a small smile on her face. "I think… he believes you."

"It's good to know he's not a total prat," Harry replied, grinning.

"Harry… how are you? Really?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I've… known this was coming and… I'm just… not used to this yet."

"Give it time," Ginny said, reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll be okay. Besides… you've always got me, Ron, and Hermione in your corner."

Being blind, Harry couldn't see Ginny's adoring expression.

* * *

The ancient clock in the house had just tolled midnight and Hermione was still awake in the kitchen, reading over her new textbooks for her 5th year.

"Burning the midnight oil, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling serenely at her. "I couldn't sleep."

"Naturally," Dumbledore replied, sitting opposite his prize student. "I wish to talk to you about Harry's upcoming school year."

"What about it?" Hermione asked, setting her books aside and giving her headmaster her full attention. "And why couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Ahhh… but technically it already _is_ morning." Hermione sighed and Dumbledore decided not to waste time. "It has been brought to my attention that there are rules in place should a blind witch or wizard wish to attend Hogwarts. The first and foremost being that with exception to History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts the student in question is dissuaded from being part of the regular class."

Hermione's keen mind quickly deciphered the headmaster's words. "Harry's not allowed in the regular classes?"

"Precisely," Dumbledore replied. "I have made a few contacts and have arranged for Harry to have private lessons in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions."

"I understand why Harry can't attend the regular classes," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "But… Harry's already set apart from the rest of the students because of the scar. Now because he's blind he can't even be in the same classes as the rest of us."

"Yes, but unfortunately, if Harry wishes to remain at Hogwarts, these precautions must be implemented," Dumbledore insisted. "Also, I am required to assign Harry a student guide. Someone to help him navigate the castle and grounds."

"What about Sirius?" Hermione suggested. "I know he can't hide in his normal animagus form, but if you could change him into a golden retriever or something then Harry could use Harry as a seeing-eye dog."

"Miss Granger, you have come up with a brilliant idea that escaped me," Dumbledore said, admirably, making Hermione blush. "Excellent."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione murmured, her face bright red.

* * *

A few days after Dumbledore's late night visit, he returned to Grimmauld Place on a cloudy afternoon with a woman in tow. When Molly opened the door, the headmaster said, "Molly, this is Mackenzie Peters… Harry's private tutor."

Molly nodded. "Yes, of course. Hermione told me about… well, anyway, Harry's in the kitchen with Sirius and Hermione."

"This way," Dumbledore directed.

In the kitchen, Harry was sitting at the table with Sirius on one side and Hermione on the other.

"Well… Harry Potter," Mackenzie said as she saw the Boy Who Lived. "I never imagined I'd have a famous student."

"You're American?" Harry asked, detecting a slight twang in her voice.

"Yep. Ms. Mackenzie Peters. I teach at a school for the blind in Roanoke, Virginia in the States," she replied. "We cater to muggle and magical students."

"I presume Miss Granger has informed you of the conditions of your return to Hogwarts, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, lightly.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "I… I don't like it, but if I have to…"

"Don't worry, Harry," Mackenzie said, grinning. "You're in excellent hands with me."

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"You mean the fact that he's innocent or the idea of him as a seeing-eye dog?"

"Well… Having Sirius help me at school, Ms. Peters," Harry replied.

"Just call me Mac," she replied, smiling. "And I like the idea. Back in Roanoke many of our students had guide dogs."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, tentatively. "Can you… make up some reason… other than the truth… for my condition?"

"While I am not condoning lying, I will find some alternate tale to explain the loss of your eyesight, Harry," Dumbledore agreed. "Now… let us discuss your 5th year, Harry, and the plans I have laid out to help you along…"


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter is a little on the short side but it's more to introduce my new character.

And for anyone who's interested, I'm looking for a co-writer to help with two of my other stories 'The Bonds of Family' and 'Dei Ex Machina'.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

"Delores, I need to send you to Hogwarts," Fudge said, briskly to his senior under-secretary. "As Dumbledore has failed to employ a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I am sending you to fill the position."

"Of course, Minister," Delores Umbridge replied, sweetly. "It will be my pleasure."

"And you will, of course, report to me on all the goings-on of the school?" Fudge asked, pointedly.

"Naturally," Umbridge replied.

"There is one piece of information you should be aware of," Fudge added, smirking. "It seems that Harry Potter will be requiring special accommodations this year at school."

"And why should he be treated special?" Umbridge asked, curiously. "He is no different that any other student."

"It seems that Potter is now completely blind," Fudge explained. "And I have spoken with St. Mungo's and they have assured me that he is not faking."

"Has Dumbledore made the required arrangements for Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," Fudge replied. "Though instead of a student guide as is mandated by wizarding educational law, Dumbledore has informed me that Potter will be using a guide-dog."

"I see," Umbridge said, nodding. "So once again, Dumbledore goes against Ministry protocols and decides which rules he will and will not follow." After a moment, she stood and smiled at her boss. "Well… I suppose then I had better get going, shouldn't I? Preparations must be made so that nothing else happens to Mr. Potter."

-------------------------

The Weasleys plus Hermione and Harry arrived at King's Cross early on September 1st so that Harry could board the train without everyone staring at him.

Sirius was in dog form though instead of the shaggy bear-like mutt he usually became, he was now a beautifully groomed golden retriever. Attached to him was a harness which Harry held onto as his godfather walked slowly beside him.

Before Harry started getting on the train, Mrs. Weasley pulled him aside. "Let us know if you need anything." She tentatively hugged him then added, "Take care of yourself, Harry."

"I will, Mrs. Weasley," Harry promised, letting go of Sirius's harness to hug her back.

Once on the train, Harry felt for Sirius's harness again and the two headed down to the very end of the train. Stopping at one of the compartments, Harry slid the door open and heard a soft, cheery, female voice coming from inside. "Aren't you Harry Potter?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, sitting down on one of the seats in the compartment. "Your accent's not English."

"Mallory Harper," the girl said, smiling as she studied Harry. "I'm a transfer from the Rouge Valley Academy for Witches in Colorado in the States."

"Why are you coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, curious. "I've never heard of Hogwarts admitting transfers."

Mallory sighed. "My parents… They're scared because of… well, because Voldemort is back. They think I'll be safer at Hogwarts."

"You might actually be safer if you'd stayed," Harry said, smirking.

"Maybe," Mallory admitted. "But I think they also wanted me away because of the divorce. They've been fighting for years and now… I'm sorry, I'm talking about parent troubles andboth of your parentsdied."

"It's okay," Harry assured her as Sirius nosed her knee in a comforting manner.

"Can I pet him?" Mallory asked. "I know some people don't like others playing with their guide dogs."

"No, go ahead," Harry said, feeling Sirius's wagging tail hit his legs. "His name's Orion."

"You're very handsome," Mallory said, looking Orion/Sirius in the eyes. "You're cute, too, Harry, but I really like dogs."

"I've always been more of a dog person myself," Harry said, smiling.

"So… what happened? I mean, did you…?"

"_The_ _Daily Prophet_ hasn't published the fact that I'm blind?" Harry asked, confused.

"They think you're a nutcase… and Dumbledore's gone bonkers as well," Mallory said. "But… I mean you haven't always been blind… have you? Was it an accident or…?"

"When Voldemort used Avada Kedavra on me it caused delayed damage," Harry explained. "It started out as me needing glasses when I was 7. Past few years… my optic nerves started shorting out and shutting down. This summer was when I actually lost my eyesight."

"Well that sucks."

"Harry?"

Mallory looked up to see two girls standing in the doorway; one with bushy brown hair and the other with ginger-red hair. "Howdy."

"Hi," said the brunette. "I'm Hermione Granger." She indicated the redhead as she added, "This is Ginny Weasley."

Mallory nodded. "I'm Mallory Harper. Have a seat. Join us."

"I have to get to the Prefect's compartment," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to check on Harry."

"That's cool," Mallory replied. "How 'bout you, Ginny?"

"Yeah, okay," Ginny said as Hermione left. Looking at Harry Ginny asked, "How are you doing, Harry?"

"Fine, I guess," Harry murmured, shrugging.

"That's good," Ginny replied, sitting next to Mallory who crossed her legs and leaned back.

"Little tip about people with disabilities," Mallory said, closing her eyes. "After the first couple times the question 'how are you' and all its variations gets really annoying."

Ginny bristled. "Well, I was just trying to be courteous."

"Ginny… she's right," Harry admitted. "I didn't… want to say anything, but…"

"See?" Mallory said, her eyes still closed and a smug smile crossing her face. Hearing the door open and then slam, she opened one eye to see a flash of red hair whip out of sight. "Nice girlfriend."

"Ginny's not my girlfriend," Harry replied as Sirius jumped up on the bench seat beside him and lay down, furry head in Harry's lap.

"Really?" Mallory asked, curiously, fixing her open eye on Harry. "What about Hermione?"

"Hermione? She's my best friend," Harry added.

Mallory opened the other eye. "No girlfriend at all?"

"Nope."

Mallory smiled as she closed her eyes again. "Good to know."

------

"She's crass and-and rude and-and… she's—"

"She's an American," Hermione said, calmly to Ginny. "She's in a foreign land thousands of miles away from her family so of course she's going to be a little… stand-offish. And I don't think she was rude so much as… candid."

"Whatever," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Looking out of the Prefects' compartment she saw her friend Luna Lovegood skipping past. "I'm going to sit with my friends."

"I… think I'm going to meet this girl," Ron said, getting up and heading out of the compartment.

"Boys…" Hermione muttered, watching the door close behind him.

When Ron finally got to Harry's compartment, the train was starting to fill up with more and more people. Slipping quietly into the compartment, Ron sat down and grinned at Mallory. "Ron Weasley."

"Hi," Mallory said, grinning back. "Look, I'm sorry if I pissed off your sister. I… guess I'm still in an American state of mind."

"Oh, it's… Don't worry. Ginny's always been touchy about being criticized," Ron said, trying at act suave.

"Ron, I'm blind and I can _still_ tell you're bad at this," Harry said, smirking.

"Oooh, I like a sarcastic blind guy," Mallory said, though her seductive smile was wasted on The Boy Who Lived. Catching movement at the door, however, her smile faded as she looked through the glass. "Harry… I think the nosy nellies on the train have finally figured out that you're in here."

Harry sighed and started to get up but stopped when Ron said, "I'll take care of this."

"Ron, maybe I should just—"

"You stay here, Harry," Ron insisted. "I'll deal with the crowds."

"Holler if you need a little American muscle," Mallory said as Ron left and started trying to keep the other students away from the door.

"I should just go out there," Harry mused.

"_The Daily Prophet_ thinks you're faking," Mallory countered in a slightly sing-song tone.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. "How could they…? Why would I pretend to be _blind_?"

"Shoot me, I don't know," Mallory replied. "They're trying to discredit you and Dumbledore and… I don't know… whatever works, I guess."

"But how do you fake being blind?"

"There is that," she mused. "Okay," Mallory said, hopping up from her seat. "Come on. You've got people to convince."

"But you just said…" Harry sighed and stood up, exiting the compartment with Mallory right behind him. "Uh…"

Mallory put her thumb and middle finger to her lips and let out a loud whistle. "Okay, may I have your attention please!" Once the students gathered around had quieted, she nudged Harry in the back. "You're up, Potter."

"Um… I… don't know what you all have heard about me over the summer but…" Harry reached up and took off the shades he wore so that the others saw his unfocused eyes. "When… Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby… it… did something to my eyes. A delayed reaction. At first I just needed glasses when I was about 7. But in the past few years… My sight has been getting worse and worse."

"So… what happened this summer, Harry?" Katie Bell asked, concerned.

"Last year… in the maze… when I fought Voldemort… he used the Cruciatus curse on me," Harry said, calmly, as he put his shades back on. "The curse accelerated my condition."

"The _Prophet_ says that you and Dumbledore are liars," said a sneering boy with black hair. "That this whole thing about You-Know-Who is just a story."

"Yeah… a _TRUE_ story," Mallory interjected. "Look… The student who died—Diggory?—was killed by Avada Kedavra. No student has that kind of firepower. And who do we know that's a big fan of the Killing Curse, hmmm?"

"So… you believe him?" Seamus Finnigan said, a note of disbelief in his voice.

Mallory rolled her eyes. "Duh! Yeah, I believe Harry!"

"And why should we listen to a stupid American witch?" said the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Because in the good old United States we believe in 'innocent until proven guilty' along with giving someone the benefit of the doubt," Mallory snapped, taking a few steps into the crowd so she was closer to Malfoy. "Got a name to go with that 'tude?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy," Mallory said, her voice cool. "My parents wanted me to transfer to Hogwarts."

"Okay, that's enough now," Hermione said as she came up behind the crowd. "Let's move along now."

"Yeah… yeah, what she said," Ron added, trying to move the crowd back.

Harry turned back to the compartment and once inside with Mallory, he heard her ask, "So are rides on the Hogwarts Express always this eventful?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Great Hall was buzzing with the usual chatter as Mallory walked in, looking around. She'd seen pictures of the inside of Hogwarts but this… this was… "Holy shit…" she murmured, looking at the magical ceiling.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"This is too freakin' cool!" Mallory exclaimed. Noticing the tattered old hat perched on the stool before the hall. "What's with the hat?" she asked, pointing.

"Mallory Harper," said Professor Minerva McGonagall who had stealthfully come up behind the new American student. "Please follow me to the front so you can be sorted."

"Um… o…kay…" Mallory said, hesitantly, as she followed the stern looking woman up to the front of the room along with the other first year students.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron watched Mallory as she stood with the much smaller students while Harry stared blankly in the direction of the staff table.

Ginny was staring at Mallory as well, but there were daggers in her gaze as she watched the American.

The Sorting began and Mallory watched as one by one the first years sat on the stool with the old, patched hat on their head which shouted out what Hogwarts House the student was to be in. Finally, Mallory's name was called.

Sitting on the stool, the hat on her head, Mallory heard a voice in her head. _"An American, eh? And a transfer student to boot. Strong and spirited... you're smart and brave… cunning and loyal. And… Ahhh…"_

"What?" Mallory asked the hat in a soft whisper.

"_You have affections for Harry Potter,"_ the hat mused in a low voice.

"Hey, keep that to yourself," Mallory warned. "Or I'll lock you in a trunk full of moths."

"_I would hate to come between the two of you,"_ The hat added. _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Mallory whipped the hat off and whispered to McGonagall, "That hat always so nosy?"

McGonagall had the faintest hint of a smile as she looked at Mallory who headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry who smiled. "Congratulations."

"I thought you'd have gone in Slytherin," Ginny said, contemptibly.

Mallory rolled her eyes. "I'm devious, not evil, Ginny."

"Sure…" Ginny said, doubtfully, as the platters on the tables filled with food and the feast began.

* * *

Once the last of the desserts had vanished, Dumbledore stood to address the students. "There are a few announcements I would like to make now that we're all fed and watered. First of all concerning Harry Potter… as I'm sure you are all aware from reading the _Daily Prophet_ Mr. Potter has completely lost his eyesight as a result of an unfortunate accident this past summer. Due to this and in accordance with certain educational laws, I would like to introduce Mr. Potter's private instructor, Ms. Mackenzie Peters."

Mac stood up and smiled at the students before she sat back down.

"Also," Dumbledore went on. "This year, I am pleased to welcome Professor Delores Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Mallory gaped the woman who stood. "Okay, I'm not sure where to start…" she whispered.

"What does she look like?" Harry asked, curiously.

"She smiles too much, wears too much pink and I'm sure that she's the disowned spawn of the devil himself," Mallory replied. "She… Ever seen a picture of one of those poison dart frogs in South America?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, nodding.

"That's what she looks like."

"So if she's evil then what are you?" Ginny asked, coldly.

* * *

"What exactly is your problem with me?" Mallory asked once she and Ginny were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why don't you just go back to the States?" Ginny said, her voice rising. "No one wants you here!"

"Least of all you!" Mallory shouted. "Why? Cause I'm horning in on your boyfriend? Guess what, Red? You're NOT Harry's girlfriend!"

"Neither are you!" Ginny shouted back. "So why did you come here? Wanted to buddy up to the Boy Who Lived or you parents just didn't want their bitchy daughter around anymore?"

Mallory froze and her face turned cold. "You want to talk? Fine," she said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Your parents still together? They happy? Mine aren't," Mallory said, coldly. "How would you feel if your mother suddenly said to your dad 'Hey, honey, you and the brat are weighing me down. See ya; I'll send you the divorce papers'?" While her face was still calm, Mallory's brown eyes shone with tears. "I'm going to bed," Mallory said, her voice now slightly hoarse.

Hermione shot a glare at Ginny as she followed Mallory upstairs to the 5th years' dormitory. Ginny just stood there, suddenly feeling a bit abashed at her attitude towards Mallory.

* * *

"Did you know that?" Ron asked Harry that night as they got ready for bed.

"Know what?" Harry asked, taking his shades off and setting them on the nightstand next to his wand and folded cane.

"Mallory's parents," Ron clarified, looking at Harry.

"She… told me her parents were getting a divorce, not the specifics," Harry replied, getting into bed and closing his eyes.

"You like her, don't you?"

Harry opened his sightless eyes and sat up a bit, looking blankly in Ron's direction. "What does she look like?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Heart-shaped face… wavy brown hair with blonde streaks… brown eyes… Cute… why?"

"Just wondering," Harry yawned and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts and as Harry sat down at his seat, he was curious as to where Mallory was sitting. He hadn't heard a thing out of her all morning. Pulling out his Braille copy of _A Guide to Basic Defense_ Harry was distracted when he heard an almost sickeningly sweet voice say, "Good morning, children." There was a general murmuring of 'good mornings' then the voice—that of Delores Umbridge—said, "Tut, tut… that won't do at all! Please reply 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge'."

In a monotone, the class repeated, "Good morning, Professor Umbridge."

"That's much better," Umbridge replied cheerily. "Now… this year, we will be closely following a Ministry approved curriculum which will hopefully correct the woefully inadequate education you have received these past years." Opening a notebook on her desk, she faced the students. "Now I would like to do a role call. When I say your name, please reply 'Present, Professor Umbridge'."

The class endured the numbing practice and when Umbridge finally got to Harry's name, she added, "Mr. Potter… since you will be unable to read the notes I'll be writing on the chalkboard I have written out all my lectures for the year so that you will not fall behind in my class." She set a stack on three very thick three-ring notebooks on Harry's desk.

Harry nodded briefly. "Thank you, Professor." As he heard her footsteps retreating, he added under his breath, "I think…"

"First of all…" Umbridge was saying to the class at large. "We will discuss the course goals so that you all will know what you can expect to accomplish this year at school."

Harry heard writing on the chalkboard and after a moment heard Hermione say, "Professor, there's nothing in the course goals about—"

"Miss Granger?" Umbridge replied, sweetly. "If you have a question, or wish to offer a reply to a question, you must raise your hand and then wait to be acknowledged."

Hermione sighed, but obliged and when Umbridge called her name, Hermione went on. "You haven't said anything about using or practicing defensive spells. The OWLs have a practical—"

"Not to worry, dear," Umbridge trilled, kindly. "If you read the magical theory closely, it will be sufficient for practical use during your Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. The goal of this class is for you to study how to use magic properly and responsibly. It's hardly responsible for me to allow underage students to use potentially dangerous spells willy-nilly, is it?"

"And study works in the real world… how?" Mallory asked, looking defiant. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she raised a hand and put on a smile like a good little girl.

"Miss… Harper, is it?" Umbridge asked, checking the student roster. "I'm sure your school in America was very different, but here we believe that reading and study, rather than actual use is all a student really needs to succeed in school."

"And… after school? Or is that out of your realm?" Mallory replied. "If we're attacked, our opponent will wait while we research the proper way to deal with an enemy? No, wait… tea and scones. That's how you solve everything in England, isn't it?"

"Detention, Miss Harper," Umbridge said and there was a cold note to her voice. "Right now, there is no 'after school'. You are students and your whole lives should be devoted to learning. You aren't going out into the world yet. There's plenty of time after Hogwarts to learn how to safely solve your problems."

"And I'm sure Voldemort will wait patiently until we graduate to attack us," Harry said, surprised by his own boldness.

"The idea that You-Know-Who has returned is a lie, dear," Umbridge replied, kindly. "Now please, children. Return to your reading, then as a class we can discuss the questions at the end of the chapter."

* * *

After the numbing sweetness of Umbridge, Harry was relieved to go to the small unused classroom where he would be working with Ms. Peters.

"Hey, Harry. How was DADA?" Mac asked, seeing Harry walk in with an indeterminable look on his face.

"I hate Umbridge," Harry replied, succinctly.

"I can't blame ya," Mac replied. "Now as far as wand-work… Some students have a problem because they were born sightless. You avoid that problem, so we won't have to worry about that. But… first and foremost, I'd like to spend this lesson on a particular exercise. Have a seat on the floor and we'll begin."

They both sat on the floor facing each other. Mac said, "Close your eyes and clear your mind. Relax… Feel a sense of calm filling you up… Now… reach inside yourself… find your magical center… deep inside you should feel… it's like an inner electrical hum. Find that and focus on it…"

Harry did as directed and he did feel a strange tingle inside. Opening his eyes he could also now see the faintest shimmer which was brightest at a spot right in front of him. "What…?"

"Without sight, it's easier to focus on the magic within people and objects," Mac explained. "It makes it easier to focus spells on people and objects. Now… let's try some charms and transfiguration exercises, okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I haven't done too many of these in this story but there are a few things that I felt I should mention.

1) I know some people want to know how I will be 'curing' Harry and the answer is: I won't. Nor will there be a true 'magical assist' like echolocation or some other such thing. I know a lot of other stories have done that—as have I in my stories _'The Strength Within' _and _'Life's Constant Shift'_—but this time will be different.

2) To anyone who is reading this story for the first time: If you're amazed at how well I write the technical/medical stuff… I'm bullshitting. If you want to complain… ditto. Just pretend it makes sense.

3) as far as my character Mallory: her father sent her to Hogwarts to be under Dumbledore's protection but also because Mallory's parents are getting divorced. Mallory's an open person but there are one or two little secrets she has which are hinted at in this chapter.

4) I hate writing it this way but… **No, don't make me say it! No, no, no, no, no!** Fine _grumble, grumble_ Snape is a… good guy.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 9

* * *

That night after dinner, Harry accompanied Mallory to Umbridge's office. Holding onto Sirius's harness, Harry tried to think of something encouraging to say but couldn't think of anything. Once they got to the DADA classroom Mallory said, "Thanks, Harry. See ya when I get done."

"I'll wait up," Harry said, smiling as he heard the room door open then close.

In Umbridge's office, the Ministry-planted professor smiled at Mallory. "Good evening, Miss Harper."

"Good evening, Professor," Mallory replied mocking the teacher's tone."

"You're going to be doing some lines for me this evening, Miss Harper," Umbridge said, gesturing to a desk near the window. "And you'll be using a special quill of mine."

"Can't wait," Mallory muttered, sitting down and taking the offered quill which was rather sinister-looking. "What am I writing?"

"I would like you to write down 'I will not disrespect my elders'," Umbridge replied, sweetly.

Mallory started writing and after the first line she looked at her left hand then flicked her eyes briefly in the direction of Umbridge before starting again.

"Is there a problem, dear?" Umbridge asked with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"You think I'd tell you if there was?" Mallory whispered to herself as she continued to write lines in her own blood.

"Keep going, Miss Harper. We want to ensure the lesson _sinks in_."

* * *

Harry was reading his potions book to prepare for class the next day when he heard the portrait door open. Sirius raised his head from the floor where he'd been lying at Harry's feet and gave a welcoming 'woof' as Mallory scratched his behind the right ear. "It's almost 10:30," Harry said, closing his book.

"I was… doing lines," Mallory replied and she looked down to see Harry's guide dog nosing the bandage she'd quickly applied to her bleeding hand after detention. "See you in the morning, Harry."

As Harry listened to her go up the stairs to her dormitory, he heard something odd that he hadn't noticed before. Mallory's footsteps were slightly uneven… like she'd been limping slightly.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Harry didn't eat much, instead just munching toast and feeding Sirius scraps of bacon, sausage and the occasional bit of scrambled egg. Potions was the first class of the day and even as much Harry had been studying and working with Hermione, he couldn't help but wonder what Snape would make of Harry's blindness. Certainly the Potions Master wouldn't be any kinder, but perhaps a touch more concerned…

Up at the staff table, Snape was staring fixedly at Harry and for the first time in years, Snape missed Lily's green eyes looking around the Great Hall. Years ago Snape had been friends with Lily Evans and they grew fond of each other. When he'd first seen Lily's green eyes looking at him from behind Harry's messy black hair—just like his father's—Snape had felt a pang of heartache.

But now Harry's green eyes were sightless… and the fact that Harry wore sunglasses to cover his blank gaze felt like… Snape sighed. Those eyes were the one part of Lily he saw every day. The only thing she left behind when she'd died. In any case, as Snape considered Harry in his classroom, one thing was clear to him. Harry Potter had to be protected both from any mishaps in class but also from the Slytherin students who would certainly take advantage of the boy's situation.

"Thinking about Lily?" Dumbledore asked Snape quietly.

"I miss her eyes…" Snape admitted. "I felt… safe… comforted… when she'd look at me."

"Are you feeling… sympathetic towards Harry now?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It would be a great challenge for any student to attempt to continue their studies with any disability," Snape replied, dodging a direct answer.

"I don't know," the headmaster mused. "Miss Harper is hardly hindered at all."

Snape's eyes focused on the American who was casting glances at Harry. "I think you must be imagining things, sir."

"Am I?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

Snape shrugged and finished his breakfast, keeping his eye on Harry and Mallory.

When the two 5th years finally got up to head to the dungeons, Snape's keen eyes spotted that the American seemed to be favoring her right leg as she walked. _'Interesting…'_ Snape mused as he stood to head down to the Potions classroom.

* * *

Still in dog form, Sirius sat up and kept a watchful eye on Snape as he swept towards the door of the classroom and opened the door allowing the students to enter.

Once everyone was seated and their potions kits were open along with their textbooks and quills and parchment were available for writing down instructions or notes Snape began speaking. "I have been lax these past years. I have allowed you to make mistakes without holding you accountable because you are students." Looking at Harry Snape went on. "The Ministry of Magic believes that disabled students are a liability to themselves, others, and the school itself. I do not share this belief. However… I will not tolerate anything less than exemplary behavior this year. Any student found to be causing a distraction or disruption will be punished most severely. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

The class nodded and Snape flicked his wand at the chalkboard where a piece of chalk was now writing a potions recipe.

"Harry?" Hermione said, as she started a fire under their cauldron. "Do you think that you can collect and weigh the ingredients for me?"

Harry hesitated but nodded. "Okay."

Hermione pulled out her wand and after writing out the list she translated the list from English to Braille. "If you need help, just ask," she said, pressing the list into Harry's hand.

"Okay," Harry replied, getting up and walking in what he thought was the direction of the store cupboards.

"Leaving class so soon, Potter?" Snape asked, calmly.

Harry stopped, his hand outstretched. "No, I'm not leaving," Harry replied, defiantly.

"Then go to your left," Snape directed and after a moment of watching Harry try and find the cupboards, he walked up behind the teenager and guided him to the proper location.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, as he felt the jars and packages of ingredients and the Braille labels on them.

Snape watched as Harry checked the labels against the list and made several trips from his station to the shelves. He was surprised… apparently not only had Harry inherited his mother's eyes… but also her determination and stubbornness—two of Lily's best personality traits.

Once Harry had collected everything needed for the potion, he and Hermione carefully weighed and measured everything out before creating the potion. "Why did we have to pre-measure this stuff?" Harry asked, his fingers skimming the textbook.

"It's called _mis-en-place_," Hermione said, simply. "French for 'everything in place'. If we get everything ready ahead of time then we just have to add the ingredients at the correct time."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, nodding. "I guess that makes sense."

* * *

Near the end of class Snape started making his rounds to the students' stations to check on their potions. At Harry's station he stopped. "Did you brew this yourself, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione helped me set up the ingredients but I brewed it myself, sir."

"It seems you have inherited more than your mother's eyes after all…" Snape said walking away.

"I think Snape just paid you a compliment, Harry," Hermione said in amazement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Harry met with Mac for his other lessons, she told him that today they would be working on transfiguration exercises. "It's not that hard…" Mac said, cheerfully. "Even if you're blind. It's just like any spellwork: concentrate on what you're doing and focus your magic."

"I… I don't know about this," Harry said, uncertainly, as he pulled out his wand.

"Concentrate and focus," Mac repeated. "Feel the magic and direct it."

Harry pointed his wand and Mac placed a rock on a desk in the path of Harry's wand. "What do you want me to change…? What… am I…?"

"Just a rock, Harry," Mac replied. "As for what you're changing it into… that's up to you."

Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand and a whispered spell, the rock changed into an elegant pewter goblet. "Did I do it?"

Mac smiled as she picked up the goblet and put it in Harry's hand. "See for yourself."

Harry pocketed his wand and rolled the goblet around in his hands. "It's… nice."

"Harry…" Mac said, taking the goblet and setting it aside. "I've spoken to your friends... and I can't help but think that you're keeping people at a distance lately."

"I've… always been apart from everyone else," Harry replied. "But… Since I've been blind… it's like…"

"Like you can't connect with anyone?" Harry nodded. "Unfortunately, Harry, it's a common occurrence with being disabled… particularly with being blind," Mac said, kindly. "Since you can't see even in a crowd you feel alone… cut off…"

"Is there… some way I can…?" Harry looked desperate as he asked his teacher the question.

Mac sighed. "Find someone you feel you can connect with. That's… about all I can suggest."

The door to the classroom opened and Harry heard uneven footsteps coming closer. "Mallory?" Harry guessed and was surprised to hear her voice.

"Okay, you're still blind, right?" Mallory asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"So how'd you guess it was me?"

"Uh…" Harry looked dodgy but said, "Is Orion still in the Gryffindor common room?"

"He's playing with the 1st years like a big puppy," Mallory replied, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Harry. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well…" Harry sighed. "I… heard you…"

"You heard…" Mallory blinked in confusion. "You heard me what?"

"Miss Harper…" Mac said, sitting on one of the desks in the room. "Harry is… having some problems connecting with others. Perhaps you can help."

Mallory looked at her then at Harry. "You heard me walking."

"Your footsteps were… off…" Harry finished lamely.

Mallory ran a hand through her hair. "I… Come over here, Harry." She went to one of the chairs and with a wince of discomfort, got her left up on the seat. As Harry came closer, she said, "Hold out your hand."

Harry did so and felt the faintest tingle when Mallory took his hand and pulled him a little closer. "Mallory, what are y—" He stopped when he felt something hard around her lower leg. 

"Let's just say…" Mallory said as she lowered her leg. "I understand what it's like."

"Harry, why don't you and I call it a day?" Mac suggested. "We'll work more tomorrow."

Harry nodded and pulled his cane out of the pocket of his robes and unfolded it before heading out of the room with Mallory. "So… what happened?"

Mallory sighed. "It's… something I was born with." Harry was silent as they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, waiting for Mallory to explain. "My left ankle… doesn't have natural tendons. Healers and muggle doctors did what they could to correct the problem, but my ankle gets out of joint very easily so when I was 6 I was fitted for the brace."

"Is… that why your mother left?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Harry, no offense, but I really don't want to get into that, okay?" Mallory replied, coolly.

"My uncle didn't like me at the best of times," Harry said, conversationally. "When I started losing my sight he viewed it as the perfect opportunity to get rid of me."

"Sometime I'll tell you about it, Harry," Mallory said as they started up the last flight of stairs. "I just don't want to talk about it now, okay?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay. But… I'm here if you need me."

"I appreciate that," Mallory said, giving him a smile.

* * *

In his quarters, Snape was looking at a worn and dusty photo album. Pictures of he and Lily when they were kids covered the pages and Snape couldn't suppress the heartache he felt when he saw Lily's beautiful green eyes. Those eyes had captured him from the start… No wonder others like James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and even Sirius Black had worked so hard for a date with Lily. Those eyes would captivate anyone who gazed at them…

A knock at the door brought Snape out his reminiscing and he looked up as Albus Dumbledore came into the room. "I wonder if I might have a word with you, Severus."

"Certainly, Headmaster," Snape replied, gently closing the photo album and setting it aside.

"First of all," Dumbledore said, sitting down in one of the armchairs nearby. "How is Voldemort responding to Harry's situation?"

Snape shrugged. "Strangely enough he hasn't been planning to attack Harry or make any extravagant moves. I believe he is unsure whether Potter's blindness blocks the visions."

"I suspected as much," Dumbledore replied. "In that case, Severus, we should consider Harry learning Occlumency."

"But when should Potter begin his lessons?" Snape asked, knowing full well that he would end up teaching the boy.

"Unless something happens, it can probably wait until after the holidays."

* * *

On a cool, sunny Saturday, Harry sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, Sirius sitting to his right and Mallory on his left. It was Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team and Angelina had wanted Harry present. "For moral support," she'd sad that morning when she had come stridding up to Harry at breakfast that morning.

"I love Quidditch," Mallory said, wistfully. "Never played but I love watching. Dad was too scared I'd hurt myself if I played. Mom didn't care." Flicking her gaze at Harry she added, "Still don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't even ask, did I?" Harry replied, wishing he was down on the pitch, flying around. "I made the team my first year. Third year I won the Quidditch cup." After a moment, Harry asked, "Who are they trying out now?"

"Uh… It looks like the keepers," Mallory replied. "Your friend Ron is up right now."

"Hello, Harry," said a misty, lyrical voice behind Harry. 

Harry turned and finally asked, "Who's there?"

"I'm Luna," the girl replied. "Luna Lovegood. Can I join you?"

Harry nodded and heard footsteps coming closer before someone sat down—he guessed—on the other side of Sirius. "You're not in Gryffindor, are you?"

"Ravenclaw, actually," Luna replied, scratching Harry's dog behind the ears. "I'm friends with Ginny Weasley. She's trying out for Seeker."

"I didn't know Ginny was good at Quidditch," Harry mused. "I hope she's gets the position."

"You miss playing Quidditch, don't you?" Luna asked, sagely.

"It was the first thing I loved about being a wizard," Harry replied. "The first thing I could do without any training or teaching whatsoever. Plus… it felt like I was closer to my dad… playing just like he had when he was a student."

"Sometimes we're closer to our parents than we think," Luna said, vaguely. "In time their strengths may become ours."

"I just whish I knew what I've gotten from my mother other than my eyes," Harry said, taking his shades off.

"You rocked in our first potions class," Mallory said, smiling. "Maybe your mom was good at that? And you've got your dad's good looks. You should see the girls giving you mushy love-goggle looks."

Harry shrugged as he donned his shades. "What girl would want me for a boyfriend? I'm blind, most of the wizarding world thinks I'm an attention-seeking liar…"

As Mallory glanced at Luna who was smiling serenely at Harry she thought, _'I can think of at least two girls who don't mind any of that stuff.'_ "Luna seems to like you, Harry," Mallory said out loud. "And… I really like you, too."

"Really?" Harry said, surprised.

Mallory took his hand in hers. "Yeah. I'm definitely sweet on you, Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I didn't intent to get another chapter out so quickly but a comment from JWOHPfan brought this brief chapter into existance. 

Oh, and as for the brief little musical snippet... I have a Disney playlist on my iPod and 'Bella Notte' (from Lady & the Tramp) came on as I was writing. I thought it was a nice fit

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 11

On the Quidditch pitch, Ginny mounted her broom and zoomed into the air after the released snitch. She was able to follow it rather easily, even when it zipped over the edge of the stadium.

Coming back over the side, though, Ginny was shocked as she saw Harry across the pitch. He was holding hands with the American—Mallory—and she was gazing at him with a great deal of affection. 

"Ginny!"

She looked up just in time to avoid slamming head-first into the ground but still did a crash and tumble on the grass. Ron, Fred, George, and the other Gryffindor team members came running up to Ginny as she got to her feet, the snitch still clutched in her hand.

"You okay, sis?" Fred asked, looking worried.

"What were you focusing on?" George inquired.

"I'm fine," Ginny muttered, feeling suddenly annoyed.

"Well, I hope so," Angelina said, briskly. "Because you're our new Seeker. Practice next Saturday. 10am."

Ginny nodded and as she picked up her broom and headed to the locker rooms, still fuming that Mallory was trying to steal Harry away. After changing into clothes that weren't grass-stained she left and walked back out onto the pitch to… well, to spy on Harry and his new… no. No way she was Harry's girlfriend. He could do better than some brash American who—

"Did you make the team?" Luna asked as she came down from the stands, looking… Ginny lifted as eyebrow. Luna looked pleased about something. And Ginny doubted it was because of the Quidditch try-outs.

"Yeah, I made seeker," Ginny replied, scanning the stands for Harry. "Where's Harry?"

Luna was a little odd but she knew exactly why Ginny wanted to know about Harry. "He's with her," Luna replied simply. "He seems happy."

Ginny ignored her friend and walked out onto the pitch, looking around the entire stadium.

Near the entrance, Luna watched her best friend's face go from shock to anger to disappointment. 

* * *

At dinner, Hermione and Ron wondered what could possibly be keeping Harry. The tryouts had ended hours ago but the former seeker had been nowhere to be found.

"Maybe we should go look for Harry," Ron suggested, looking across the table. "I mean… what if something happened to him?"

Hermione sighed and looked up and down the table, hoping that Harry had snuck in but she didn't see him. But Ginny was sitting away from everyone else… and she looked miserable… 

"Hermione?"

She looked up to see Ron staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. "I'm sorry… what did you say, Ron?"

Ron blushed before repeating. "I'm… not all that hungry and I wondered if you… fancied a walk… by the lake… with… me."

Hermione blushed as well but after a moment of pondering it, she smiled. "Okay."

Ron grinned happily and stood up from his place, going around to Hermione who had also stood. Offering his arm to her, the two walked out of the Great Hall and headed for the doors leading out onto the grounds.

"And where are the two of you going?" said Umbridge as she came down the hallway. "It's almost sunset. Surely two prefects such as yourselves wouldn't be setting a bad example by staying out after curfew."

"No, Professor," Hermione protested, letting go of Ron's arm. "Well, it's just… we haven't seen Harry since this morning and we were worried."

"We were just heading out to look for him," Ron added, following Hermione's lead.

"Really?" Umbridge asked, a touch of doubt in her voice. "Well, in that case, I shall accompany you in case Mr. Potter needs urgent attending to."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Professor. We appreciate that."

Once the three were outside, Hermione and Ron leading the way, Ron asked, "What are you doing, Hermione?"

"Follow my lead," Hermione said, simply, as off in the direction of the lake she heard a familiar-sounding bark.

* * *

Up in the very top of the stands of the Quidditch pitch, Mallory and Harry sat close to each other, holding hands and enjoying each other's company. "We didn't have anything as beautiful as this at the Academy," Mallory said, watching the sunset. "I could sit here all night." 

"Yeah…" Harry said, smiling. "It's lovely here…"

Turning to Harry, Mallory said, "I wish…"

"I know," Harry replied, something purring inside him as he sat with Mallory.

'_Side by side with your loved one_

_You will find enchantment here_

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near'_

Mallory turned to face Harry, unsure of how to proceed… and even more unsure if Harry felt the same. But the butterflies in her stomach fluttered happily as Harry turned in her direction, leaning forward slightly. She leaned forward as well, putting a hand on his upper arm as Harry felt for her shoulder. They leaned closer until their lips were just about to touch.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice broke the spell that had settled between Harry and Mallory and the two stood quickly, Harry pulling out his cane and unfolding it.

"She's got crappy timing," Mallory whispered as she helped Harry down out of the stands. 

Harry laughed as he laughed as well as he whispered back, "We'll try again later."

"Harry? Are you still here?" Hermione's voice came from below them on the pitch this time and her wand tip was lit in the fading sunlight.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, as he stepped onto the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"It's almost dark, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"We were just talking, Hermione," Mallory said with a pointed glance. "I guess we… didn't realize how late it was."

"Ahhh, good, you've found them, Miss Granger," Umbridge said, happily, as she looked at Harry and Mallory. "And what were the two of you doing out here for so long?"

"Thumb-wrestling?" suggested Mallory with a smirk.

"Please get to Gryffindor Tower immediately," Umbridge ordered, crisply.

"Yes, ma'am," Mallory said with a heavy note of sarcasm in her voice, as she headed off in the direction of the castle with Harry. Once away from Umbridge, Harry and Mallory linked arms and continued up to their common room which was deserted given that it was still dinner time.

Once the portrait door had closed, Harry said, "So where were we?"

Mallory pulled Harry to the couch and they sat close to each other. "So… Mallory said, smiling. "How about I lead this time?"

"Okay," Harry replied and after a few moments, he felt Mallory's lips on his. He kissed back, but without being able to see he wasn't sure where to put his hands.

Mallory could tell Harry was feeling awkward about the whole thing and pulled back from the kiss. "Harry… maybe we're forcing this thing, you know?"

"I guess," Harry muttered, leaning backwards. "It's just… I like you."

"I like you too, Harry," she said, taking his hand. "And for now that'll be enough."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How are we supposed to pass our OWLs if we can't use defensive magic?" Hermione complained one day in the Gryffindor common room as she, Harry, Ron, and Mallory sat together at one table working on yet another mind-numbing essay for Professor Umbridge.

"The power of imagination?" Mallory suggested, dully. "Damned if I know." After a moment or two, though, she said, "Learn for ourselves?"

"You mean… practice the spells on our own?" Ron asked, curious.

"That's brilliant," Hermione said, her mind racing.

"She's not just a pretty face," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione stared at Harry for a while. "Are you two…?"

"What?" Mallory said, tapping her quill on her parchment. "Dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Looking over at Harry who was blushing, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Can we get back to DADA?" Harry asked, giving Mallory's left foot a slight warning nudge. "I agree, though. We do need to actually practice this stuff. If only there was a place we could do it without Umbridge finding out."

Lying at Harry's feet, Sirius gave a loud bark. Hermione looked at him then at Harry. "Maybe we need to get help from one of the Marauders."

Harry nodded. "Yeah… Good idea, Hermione."

Mallory, though, looked shrewdly at Hermione. "Okay, _what_ are you talking about?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked nervous and Sirius whined. "Look, I'm not going to fly off the handle here… but what don't I know? I thought you trusted me, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I do, but… it's not just my secret."

"It… has to do with… Sirius Black," Hermione said, waiting for Mallory's reaction.

"Okay…" Mallory replied, slowly. "Uh…" She let out a slow sigh and then asked, "What does he have to do with…?" But she trailed off when Orion sat up and barked. "Okay… You mean… Harry's dog…"

"You can't tell anyone," Harry implored, urgently.

"Sirius is innocent," Hermione explained. "It was Peter Pettigrew. He was the one who betrayed Harry's parents."

"Dumbledore knows the truth," Ron added. "He wouldn't let Sirius in the school if he was going to hurt Harry, you know."

"Okay… good point," Mallory said, looking at Sirius who was still giving her the puppy-dog eyes before looking at Harry. "Don't worry, Harry. You keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

"What secret?" Ron blurted out before being jabbed in the ribs by Hermione.

"Well, it's nothing like Harry's," Mallory said, dodging the question a bit. "It's just something I don't like everyone knowing."

"I've been meaning to ask," Harry said, quietly. "How have you kept people from noticing… you know?"

Mallory smirked. "Invisibility charm."

"Invisibility charm on what?" Ron asked, looking Mallory over. "You look fine to me."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed before looking mildly curious at Mallory who gave an exasperated sigh.

Standing up, Mallory pulled her wand and bent down, tapping her left ankle twice. The brace reappeared and Mallory sat back down again. "I've had this joint defect ever since I was born."

"What kind of defect?" Hermione asked, interested.

"I was born without the tendons in my left ankle," Mallory explained. "Between magical healers and muggle doctors I now have artificial tendons but my ankle gets out of joint very easily."

"But why an invisibility charm?" Ron asked.

"I hate having people stare at my leg," Mallory said, turning her attention back to her essay.

"And I like having people stare at me because I'm blind?" Harry countered.

Looking up at him, Mallory gave a small smile. "Yeah… good point."

* * *

Ginny was pissed! Harry was hers! And that… that… _American_ just waltzed right in and stole him away right under Ginny's nose. What did Harry like about her anyway?

"Out after curfew?" Draco Malfoy's drawling voice said from the shadows beside a statue in the corridor. "What's the matter, baby weasel? Potter finally realized you were just a piece of trash to be thrown away?"

Ginny whipped her wand out and pointed it at Malfoy's nose. "Shut. Up," she said in a low growl.

"Pointing a wand at a Prefect," Malfoy added, tsking. "I'm going to have to give you detention for that, Weasley."

Ginny dropped her wand but still glared at the Slytherin. After a moment, though, her eyes softened and the cold look in her eye melted into a stare that was both mischievous and seductive.

Draco Malfoy wasn't sure what the Weasley brat was up to as she stepped closer to him, looking like she wanted him like a piece of chocolate after a dementor attack. "What are you—?" He was cut off when Ginny crushed her lips against his for a moment before stepping back. "Trying to make Potter jealous?"

"Exactly," Ginny replied, still trying to fix her face into a seductive and naughty smile though inside she was sickened at what she'd just done.

Draco stepped forward this time and grabbed Ginny roughly, pulling her to him. "Then do it right," He said, before kissing her fiercely, backing her against the nearest wall. She may be using him… but two could play that game…

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as he shoved his things into his bag as Ginny came in through the portrait hole.

"Out," she replied, vaguely. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your brother," Ron replied, looking sternly at her. "And a Prefect."

"I was just out," Ginny replied, heading for her dormitory. "I'll inform you next time."

Ron frowned at his little sister swept out of sight. There was something she wasn't saying and it was bothering her. But Ginny never talked about things like that until she was good and ready. Still… Ron hoped she would confide in Hermione at least before something irreparable happened.

* * *

Getting ready for bed that night, Malfoy thought about what Ginny Weasley had done earlier. At first she hadn't liked how forcefully he'd kissed her, but in no time she'd come back, just as strong and vigorous. She hadn't backed down but rather had stood her ground and proved that she could give and take just as much as him. It was certainly admirable, even if done for less than admirable reasons.

Not that Malfoy was starting to like Ginny. Certainly not! Still… it might be an interesting ride while it lasted. And it would be fun to see how the Weasley family—and Potter—would react.

Smiling as he lay down and closed his eyes, Malfoy tried to put the kiss—and the red-headed seductress—out of his mind.

* * *

Halloween arrived on a blustery Friday and since Harry didn't have Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts his day was spent with Mac in their classroom.

"We're going to try wordless and wandless magic today, Harry," Mac said after Harry had dropped his things onto one of the desks and closed the door "Where's S—I mean Orion?"

"Up in my dorm," Harry replied as he folded his cane and set it aside. "He was up late trying to find a place where we can actually practice defensive magic."

"Well, let's get started, then. Trust me… this will help with DADA."

"How?"

Mac pulled out her own wand before explaining. "Have you ever seen the _'Star Wars'_ films, Harry?"

"Dudley rented them from the local library once," Harry said, nodding.

"Okay. Think of your inner magic as the Force," Mac said, perching on one of the desks. "Your magic will actually obey your will once you learn how to fully embrace it."

"Why haven't I learned about this before?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Because 95 percent of magical teachers focus on magic and _seeing_ what to do with it," she explained. "Since you're blind you have to _feel_ the magic and tell it what to do. Actually, spells are much more reliable when you can't see because you actually have to think the magic through. So… let's start with wordless spells… Um… Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry nodded and pointed his wand, thinking the spell as hard as he could while giving his wand a swish and flick. Nothing happened. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Thinking too hard," Mac replied. "Okay. Take a deep breath. Relax. Feel your magic building up inside… now… swish and flick and say the spell in your mind." She watched as Harry did so and levitated one of the wooden chairs. "Excellent!"

Harry grinned as he lowered the chair back to the ground. "You're right. That is easier."

"Don't think when it comes to magic. Just do it. Let your inner magic take over," Mac said, grinning back at Harry. "Ready to try wandless this time?" Harry's grin vanished but Mac's remained. "Don't worry. It's just like last time. Deep breath, feel the magic build, then say the spell."

Once Harry was able to levitate numerous objects both silently and without a wand he asked, "Mac… I was wondering… Uh… could you… I mean Umbridge isn't letting us use magic at all and… well, we need to learn how to do this stuff and…"

Mac sat on the desk again, thinking. "I know you guys don't like Umbridge and her 'Ministry-approved' lessons but have you considered what she might do if she found out about you guys using magic behind her back?"

Harry sat down, shaking his head. "No, I hadn't thought about that. It's just frustrating is all."

"I'm sure it is," Mac replied. "Which is why I want to help you."


	13. Chapter 13

At the Halloween feast, Mallory felt uneasy as she sat at the Gryffindor table with her fellow students

At the Halloween feast, Mallory felt uneasy as she sat at the Gryffindor table with her fellow students. It was the first time in almost 3 years that she'd gone without activating the invisibility charm on her leg brace and even though she hadn't caught anyone openly staring that didn't mean that they didn't notice. Harry was lucky. He couldn't see the stares from everyone else.

"We've found a place to work," Hermione whispered to Ron, Harry, Mallory, Fred, George, and Neville Longbottom, all of whom had decided to sit together at the end of the table closest to the door.

"Where?" Ron asked, glancing at Ginny who was laughing with a friend at the opposite end of the table. He still couldn't figure out what was up about her… and why she kept glancing at the Slytherins.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," Harry said, quietly. "It's on the 7th floor. Mac is helping us."

"Who's Mac?" Neville asked, perplexed.

"Professor Peters," Hermione replied.

"She told me to call her 'Mac'," Harry said, slightly defensive.

"So when do we…?" Neville wasn't exactly afraid of Umbridge… but it was always better to err on the side of caution.

"After the feast," Hermione said, simply. "Then we'll try to recruit as many others as possible. But we'll have to be careful."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Fred said, slyly.

"We have a full Umbridge-distraction plan ready and waiting," George added.

"Say the word and she'll be out of our hair for a few hours," Fred finished.

"I never expected to say this…" Hermione muttered before looking at the twins. "But thank you."

"Our pleasure," Fred and George said in unison.

* * *

After dinner, the 7 friends snuck up the Room of Requirement and once inside they found Mac waiting for them.

"Glad you guys made it," Mac said as she took off the robes she wore and tossed them aside so that she just wore her jeans and a t-shirt. "Well, let's get started. We'll begin lightly for now. Okay… except for Harry, I need everyone to sit on the floor. Trust me… this exercise will help a lot."

Once everyone was seated, Mac—with Harry's assistance—started guiding the others through the 'finding the inner magic' process after which they began working on wandless and wordless spells.

* * *

Two weeks after Halloween the first Quidditch match of the season arrived and despite being unable to thoroughly enjoy it both Hermione and Mallory had insisted that Harry come to cheer Gryffindor on.

The morning of the match, Ginny was feeling the butterflies in her stomach not only because it was her match but also because she would be up against Draco Malfoy for the first time since their kiss. The kiss hadn't meant anything of course but she had been caught unawares by his aggression and passion. It was… intoxicating for lack of a better word.

At the Slytherin table, however, Malfoy was calm as he dug into a hearty breakfast. He wasn't worried about the Quidditch match. But he knew Ginny was nervous and he'd play on that. Make her sweat and worry so that she'd make a mistake…

On the other hand… if he _let_ Ginny Weasley win the game he could trick her into thinking the kiss had gotten to him as well. Or that somehow he had thrown the match to get on her good side…

Deciding he'd do whatever he felt like at the time Malfoy quickly finished his breakfast before going down to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Sitting in the stands between Hermione and Mallory, it felt peculiar to Harry to be at a Quidditch match and not be playing… or even watching, really. "Why do I have to be here?" Harry asked. "I can't see so what's the point of being here for the match?"

"Shhh!" Mallory said, hunching down into her insulated jacket. "Harry, like I told ya before… Dad won't let me play Quidditch so I have to get my fix _watching_ it."

"Is it because of…?" Hermione glanced down at Mallory's leg where the brace--mostly hidden by Mallory's blue jeans--was still visible. When Mallory nodded, Hermione asked, "Why didn't you try appealing to your mum?"

"Don't talk about that," Harry and Mallory replied together drawing a look from Hermione. "I've already asked," Harry said, quietly.

The match began and Hermione was soon engaged in cheering Ron on. He had gotten off to a nervous start but soon he was making easy saves and blocking some of the trickier goals. After their romantic walk by the lake had been spoiled by Umbridge Hermione and Ron hadn't had many chances for time alone but Hermione was determined to remedy that that night.

Up in the air, on Harry's Firebolt—which he'd given her as he couldn't play Quidditch anymore—Ginny was circling the stadium, watching Draco as well as watching for the golden snitch. Glancing around the stands to see if Harry was snogging Mallory, Ginny saw a flash of gold nearby and took off, Malfoy in hot pursuit. The two were neck and neck, each focused on the small winged ball as it flew as fast as possible.

"Still fazed by that kiss, Weasley?" Malfoy said, trying to distract Ginny. "Didn't realize I was that good."

"I've gotten better kisses from my Aunt Muriel," Ginny countered, pushing the Firebolt a little harder so Malfoy was trailing her slightly.

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time, won't I?" Draco said, pushing his broom as hard as he could, hand stretched out to grab the Snitch.

"Maybe I'll let you after I win the match," Ginny shouted, putting on a final burst of speed and reaching out to grab the tiny golden ball in her hand. With a triumphant smile, she did a 180 turn and sped off, leaving the Slytherin seeker in her wake.

* * *

"You were wonderful during the match today, Ron," Hermione said as she caught him coming out of the locker rooms.

"Thanks," Ron replied, grinning. "I was so scared I wasn't going to play well but then I figured what the hell…"

"So where are the twins?" Hermione asked as she and Ron started back up to the castle arm in arm.

"They slipped off to Hogsmeade for supplies for the victory party."

As the couple talked over the match, Ron had eyes only for Hermione which was why he was caught unawares when she suddenly stopped at the top of the steps to the 4th floor.

Ron looked and his jaw dropped and his temper flared when he saw none other that Draco Malfoy locking lips with—"GINNY?!" Ron screamed, aghast.

Ginny saw that her brother was watching and she pulled away. "Ron, just go away," she said, rolling her eyes.

"LIKE HELL!" Ron said, loudly as he ran at Malfoy, grabbing the front of the Slytherin's robes and shoving him against the wall. "What the BLOODY HELL were you doing with my sister?!"

"It's called 'snogging', Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "I thought even you'd be smart enough to know that one."

"Leave him alone, Ron," Ginny said, calmly. "I kissed him first."

"You expect me to believe that?" Ron snorted, letting go of Malfoy and taking a step back before pulling back a fist and punching him in the jaw.

"Hey, what's going on?" Angelina Johnson asked as she reached them, Katie Bell, Harry, and Mallory behind her.

"Malfoy was snogging my sister," Ron growled, balling up his fist for another punch.

"I didn't give her anything she didn't want," Malfoy said, rubbing his jaw.

Abandoning all restraint, Ron launched at Malfoy just as Umbridge came around the corner. With a flick of her wand, she separated the two students and Angelina, Katie, and Mallory held Ron back while Ginny stood between her brother and Malfoy. "I would like to know what is going on here," Umbridge said, crisply.

"He attacked me," Malfoy said, pointing at Ron. "Miss Weasley and I were—"

"He was snogging my sister!" Ron shouted, defensively. "He—He—_HE_ was the one with his mouth all over her! Dirty, rotten Slytherin son of a—"

"That will do, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge said, sternly. "I will not tolerate such behavior from students. It seems as though you need a lesson, Mr. Weasley, in regards to self-control. Now, as Minister Fudge has given me overall authority in regards to student punishments I am henceforth banning you from playing Quidditch ever again." Ron stopped struggling in surprise and Angelina and Katie gaped in shock. "I will also be confiscating your broom, Mr. Weasley, to ensure is no infringement of my ban." Turning to Malfoy and Ginny, Umbridge added, "As for the two of you, 25 points from each your houses for engaging in public displays of affection."

And with that, she turned and walked back to her office.

* * *

"I hope you're happy now, Ronald Weasley!" Angelina shouted at Ron once they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room. "One game! _One game_ and you get yourself _banned_! _NOW_ what are we going to do, _huh_?!"

After Malfoy had gone back to his own common room, Ginny had been led up to Gryffindor Tower and she now stood in a corner of the room, arms crossed and not meeting anyone's gaze.

"We'll hold emergency tryouts next Saturday," Katie said, trying to calm her team captain down.

"Everyone else who tried out was _rubbish_! Angelina shouted, angrily.

"Let Mallory try out," Harry piped up, grinning.

"_What_?!" Mallory replied, head whipping around to look at Harry. "What? Me? No. Ankle, remember? Plus I told you: Dad would have my head on a platter. No way. Nuh-uh. Never. Ain't gonna happen."

"Come on, you might be really great," Harry insisted. "Just try out. What could it hurt?"

"ME!" Mallory shouted. "Look… sorry about Ron, but nothing doing. Sorry."

"Haven't you always wanted to try playing?" Harry asked. "You said your mum didn't care. And your dad's still in the States, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Please?" Harry went on, putting a touch of pleading into his voice. "I mean I can't play anymore."

"You're using guilt now, is that it?" Mallory asked, her inner resolve starting to crumble. "Look, I… I really shouldn't… I've never played before…" Sighing she said, "Okay, let's give it a whirl. But don't be mad if I suck, okay?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Summary: Mallory's tryout and we find out her family history.

Read, review, and show your love!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Sunday morning, Mallory stood with the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the pitch, a broom in her hand, and a tentative look on her face. "Have I mentioned I've never really flown before?" Mallory asked as she mounted the broom.

"Twice," Harry said as he stood off to the side with Hermione and Ron. "Relax. You'll do fine."

Letting out a nervous laugh, Mallory kicked off and hovered about 10 feet in the air.

Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson took off as well and waited until Mallory was in position before the goal posts. "We'll try a few easy lobs to start off," Katie said, cheerfully.

Mallory nodded and watched as the three Chasers zoomed off, passing the quaffle back and forth. Then Alicia made a sudden grab and hurled the red ball toward one of the goals.

Mallory zipped over and while she missed catching the ball, she was able to knock it away. "Okay…" she said, still tentative. "That was okay."

"Try to catch it next time, Mallory," Angelina said, encouragingly. "Don't be afraid to use your hands."

"Gotcha!" Mallory replied, waiting for the next goal attempt.

Over all, Mallory was able save 7 out of 10 goals and while it was only 1 better than the others that had tried out before, Angelina was willing to take it. "Well, at least we have a keeper again," Angelina said as she put the quaffle away. "Team practice Tuesday night, alright?"

Mallory nodded as she put the broom away. "If my dad finds out…"

"Is he… a muggle or…?" Alicia asked as put her own broom away.

"Muggleborn," Mallory replied. "He's… just always been afraid I'll hurt myself if I play Quidditch." Looking over at Ginny who seemed to be moodier since the previous night, Mallory said, "Look, I know ya'll are mad at Ron, but Ginny's not to blame."

"If Ginny hadn't been kissing Malfoy—" Alicia countered.

"Why would she kiss him anyway?" Katie asked. "Malfoy's never been nice to her or her family. She had to know how Ron would react."

* * *

At lunch, Harry found Ginny and sat down next to her. "Why did you kiss Malfoy?" Harry asked, as soon as Ginny acknowledged him.

"It's… It was so stupid," Ginny replied, poking her chicken and potatoes with her fork. "Anyway it… doesn't matter now."

"Ginny, you're like my sister," Harry said, trying to get her to talk. "I like you… but I've never… you know, felt that way about you."

"I've had this mad crush on you since I first saw you," Ginny said, not looking at Harry. "And… then this summer I…"

"Ginny, I asked you to take my shades off," Harry insisted. "I wanted to just be blind instead of trying to live with partial vision. None of what's happened to me is your fault."

"I just wanted you to… to feel jealous," Ginny said, sighing. "I wanted to be with you and then you started hanging out with Mallory… I just felt like… I was just tossed aside."

"Is that why you wanted to take my place as Seeker?" Harry asked, a smile starting to cross his face.

Ginny gave the smallest smile back. "Yeah. I just wanted you to notice me."

"Ginny, I want us to be friends. Just friends, okay?"

Ginny finally turned to look at Harry. "So you and Mallory…"

"I love you like you're my own sister," Harry said again. "But the two of us… I don't think it would work out."

Ginny nodded as tears started sliding down her cheeks. "Okay," she sniffed. "I just thought…"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

* * *

After the previous night Malfoy hadn't expected to see Ginny again so he was surprised to find her waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. "Come by for another quickie?"

"Was this your plan all along?!" Ginny said, looking furious. "Get me and Ron kicked off the Quidditch team so Slytherin could win the House Cup this year?! You USED me, didn't you?!"

"You were using ME to make Potter jealous," Malfoy countered, surprised that Ginny was yelling at him like this. "How'd that work, by the way?"

"It didn't, thank you very much," Ginny snapped.

"Look, Weasley," Malfoy said, succinctly. "I won't deny it was fun but I didn't use you for anything. You used me, end of story." After a moment, though, he added, "But I'll tell you what… I owe you one."

"Oh, that's your game, is it?" Ginny said, crossing her arms. "Make a mess of things then just flippantly say 'I owe you one'?"

Malfoy let out a slow sigh while still keeping his expression cool and impassive. "Sometime… when you _really_ need my help… I'll help you. Whatever you want."

Ginny looked doubtful. This could very easily be some sort of ploy so that she actually trusted him. "Anything?"

"Anything," Malfoy confirmed. "But just once. After that, I'll go right back to hating you."

Ginny smirked. "You kissed me like that and then you're going right back to hating my family? You must be more heartless than I thought."

Malfoy laughed. "It has been a pleasure collaborating with you, Miss Weasley. But with that one exception to be determined… I think this is where we part ways." With that, he turned to head up to the library leaving Ginny standing in the Entrance Hall more than a trifle confused.

* * *

"We need to talk, Red," Mallory said when she saw Ginny down one of the corridors. Ginny stopped but she didn't turn around. "Look… I know you and Harry have known each other for years now. And I know that your family has all but adopted him and you feel responsible—for some reason—for Harry's blindness. I'm not stupid, Ginny," Mallory said, waiting for her to turn around. "I know you like him. What I _don't_ know is what you have against me."

The two Gryffindors stood there for a few moments and after a while, Ginny turned. "You… came here from the U.S…. And some how… you and Harry forged this… connection. Maybe because you both have had horrible childhoods or what—I don't know. But… in an instant the two of you bonded. You got close to him in a way I've never… I want what you have with Harry."

"I'm not trying to steal Harry away," Mallory said, shaking her head. "But… Look, let's just say we have more in common than sucky home lives."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, curious. "I know you said your mother walked out, but your dad's a good guy, right?"

Mallory bit her lip and whished that she could just rewind. After a moment she said, "I do not want to talk about it right now. Especially not out in the hallway. I promise I will tell you and Harry when I am ready to talk about it. Now excuse me, please, I need to find Professor Dumbledore's office."

Though she was confused by this comment, Ginny gave Mallory directions to the headmaster's office and Mallory took off down the hall finally reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, boy," Mallory sighed, trying to think. "Okay, what did Harry say? He likes candy. Okay, candy it is." Looking at the statue, Mallory rattled off every kind of candy she could think of, finally hitting the password of 'marshmallow bunnies'.

In his office, Dumbledore looked surprised to see Mallory Harper come in unannounced. "Miss Harper," Dumbledore said, kindly. "How do you like our school?"

"I like it," Mallory replied, starting to pace nervously. "But, um…"

"But that is not why you came here, is it?"

Mallory shook her head then went to close the office door before facing the headmaster. "My mother's a muggleborn," Mallory said in a rush. "So's my dad, but that's not the point. Mom liked to drink… do drugs… even while she was pregnant with me."

"I presume that those indiscretions are what caused your… disability?" Dumbledore inquired lightly.

"Yeah," Mallory replied, still pacing. "Mom was… she was great when I was born. Went off the drugs… stopped drinking… Up until I was 11 she was the perfect mother."

"And then?"

"She was tired of it. She started smoking joints and… cocaine… cigarettes… she was back to… heavy drinking…" Mallory stopped pacing. "She said she was tired of taking care of a crippled daughter. But she's the one who did this to me in the first place! My leg would be fine if she hadn't…"

"I take it you haven't yet told Harry about this? Dumbledore said, softly.

"I can't… My dad and I don't even like talking about it…"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, thinking. "So would it also be safe to assume that you have also not told your father that you are now the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Because of the fact that my ankle gets out of joint easily… Dad's always been afraid to let me play," Mallory replied. "But with the brace I'm okay. I just have to be careful when I land."

"Why did you come to see me, Miss Harper?" Dumbledore asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"Well, you seem cool… for a principal. Headmaster, I mean," Mallory said, shrugging. "And I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just needed to get that out of my system."

"It is no bother at all, Miss Harper," Dumbledore assured her.

"Well, thanks for listening to me ramble," she replied, smiling, as she backed up towards the door.

"Anytime," Dumbledore said as Mallory opened the door. "But may I suggest…"

Mallory hesitated, her hand on the open door. "Yes?"

"Share your past with Harry Potter."

"Sir, I don't know…" Mallory said, doubtfully.

"Trust me… Harry deserves to know the truth of your past," the headmaster said, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Okay. I'll… I'll tell him," Mallory said as she left the office. Once in the main hallway, she took a few hidden passages and made her way up to Gryffindor Tower where she found Harry alone in the room along Orion/Sirius. "Hey, Harry," she said, nervously. "Uh… got a minute?"

"Sure," Harry replied and waited until he felt her sit down next to him on the couch. "What is it?"

"Well… It's… about that thing I told you I don't like talking about…"


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a teeny-weeny chapter but a poignant one

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 15

"Okay," Harry replied, simply, turning in Mallory's direction. "I'm listening."

Mallory nodded. "Okay. Um… My mom… was a real party animal when she was a teenager. She did drugs… smoked… drank… She met Dad at a party and they started dating. She still did drugs and drank… even after she found out she was pregnant with me."

"Your mum's the reason…" Harry started, trying to coax his girlfriend along.

"Exactly," Mallory said, trying to keep going. "I…"

"If you don't want to talk about it right now, that's okay," Harry said, feeling for her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"No, it's… I'm fine," Mallory insisted. She took a deep breath then went on. "Once I was born, Mom was horrified at what had happened. She was the perfect mother. She was with me all the time when I was in the hospital for the surgeries on my ankle or at the magical medical center for follow-up care. She always took time from her life to take me to physical therapy… And then…"

"And then…?" Harry prompted.

Mallory's face clouded. "I started going to a magical school in Denver when I was 10. When I was 11 Mom started drinking again. She started doing cocaine again, smoking joints… She'd go out to party and wouldn't come home until morning. She didn't want to be around me anymore… and Dad… Well, then Mom started having one-night stands." Tears filled her eyes and when she started sniffling, she felt Harry squeeze her hand again. "Mom didn't… want to take care of a… a cripple…" Sniffing loudly, Mallory said, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's okay," Harry said, trying to be encouraging and comforting.

"M-Mom said sh-she didn't know why she'd a-always tied herself down with us," Mallory said, trying to be composed. Strange… telling Dumbledore hadn't been that bad… "Then she left… Told Dad she… she wanted a divorce… And Dad sent me here." After crying for a moment, Mallory leaned forward and hugged Harry. "Am I that bad to be around?" She asked, still sniffling.

Harry put his arms around her, tentatively. "You're wonderful. Vibrant… funny… intelligent… I… I like you." They pulled back a little and Harry said, "I really… like you…"

Mallory reached a hand up and gently pulled Harry's shades off, exposing his green eyes, blank and empty, but still with emotion coming through. "Harry… you're… the first _friend_ I've ever told… And… I need to know that you don't care about what I come from… What's happened to me…"

Harry shook his head. "I care about _you_. Who you are…"

The emotion hung in the room like a mist… even Sirius had headed off to Harry's bed to let the couple have some time alone.

Mallory and Harry sat together for what seemed like ever. Finally, Harry leaned forward and his lips met Mallory's in a sweet, tender, and long awaited kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So how was it?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione sat around a table in Gryffindor Tower Tuesday evening. Mallory was at Quidditch practice and though Harry had wanted to be there for Mallory, Hermione and Ron had insisted Harry tell them how the talk with Mallory had gone.

But while Hermione had been more concerned with Mallory's relationship to her mother, Ron had been fixated on the kiss.

"It was wet," Harry replied to Ron's question. Hearing his best friend give a snort of laughter, Harry added, "Because she was crying."

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up," Ron said, smirking.

"Honestly, Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Hermione said, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, looking at Hermione, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "What kind of girl cries when someone's kissing them?"

"Well, think about how she must be feeling," Hermione said with the air of a teacher explaining a problem to a perpetually confused student. "Obviously Mallory's angry at her mother for causing her disability yet at the same time, Mallory also probably feels abandoned. Then she feels guilty for hiding being part of the Quidditch team, afraid that her father's right, and all this while trying to pinpoint her exact feelings for Harry."

Harry sat there, dumbfounded, as Ron said, "One person couldn't feel all that… they'd explode."

Hermione again frowned at Ron. "Just because _you've_ got the emotional range of a teaspoon…"

* * *

Not having received any mail from her family so far, Mallory was surprised to get a letter from her father the Monday before Thanksgiving.

Opening up the parchment envelope, she pulled out a Thanksgiving card and read the note aloud so that Harry could hear. "'I know that you probably feel abandoned since I haven't written prior to now but I've been wrapped up in the divorce which was finalized just a few days ago. However, I thought we could have just one last Thanksgiving together as a family. I don't know if you'll be able to get away, so your mother and I are coming to England. All my love, Dad'."

"You're mother's coming as well?" Hermione said, looking at Mallory with a concerned look. "Are you… okay with that?"

"No," Mallory replied, crumpling up both the envelope and the card. "But I don't have a say, apparently, do I?"

Getting up, she grabbed her bag and headed off to DADA.

"Mallory's upset about seeing her mother for Thanksgiving," Harry told Mac after his tutor asked how the couple was doing.

"Did she tell you what her mother did to her?" Mac asked as she and Harry sat on the floor of their classroom, Sirius curled up and pretending to sleep in the corner.

"Yes, but… I don't know," Harry said, sighing. "I mean, at least her mother is still alive. Isn't it… I don't know… better to have a mother who ignores you than no mother at all?"

Mac shrugged. "I guess it depends. But we have work to do."

"I've gotten really good at the wandless and wordless spells and focusing my magic," Harry protested. "What else is there?"

"Occlumency and Legillimency," Mac replied. "I overheard Snape and Dumbledore talking about it and while they wanted to wait, I believe in preparing for the unexpected."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, uncertainly.

"Had any dreams lately, Harry?" Mac asked, knowingly. As Harry turned his head away, she added, "If you can see into Voldemort's mind then eventually he'll be able to see into yours. We need to make sure he can't get anything useful out of your head."

"So… what first?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency," Mac replied. "Now… this will be tricky. You must clear your mind… make it calm… blank… empty."

Harry nodded and tried to rid himself of all thought. Clearing his mind, he suddenly felt a magical pulse trying to force its way in. Pushing back, Harry tried to keep it out. To protect his mind and his thoughts… Especially those thoughts of Mallory. In the instant Harry thought of his girlfriend, the pulse forced past and Harry was sent back to that moment. Only this time, he gasped as he actually saw the event.

The pulse and the image vanished as Mac ended the spell. "That was good… till you focused on your girlfriend."

"I couldn't help it," Harry protested.

"No… I know you couldn't," Mac said, kindly. "You wanted to protect that memory. And that's good." Thinking for a moment, she said, "Let's try this another way, alright?"

"Okay," Harry replied, eager to work.

"Okay," Mac repeated. "This time… use a mental guardian."

"A what?" Harry asked, confused.

Mac sighed then said, "Think of your mind as a small room. Then imagine something or someone standing guard. You understand?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes—a useless gesture, he knew, but it helped—and did as he was bidden. Strangely enough, the room he'd chosen was the Weasley's kitchen. There at the only door in the room was Sirius, looking as he had right after he'd escaped from Azkaban. The pulse was back and Sirius had his wand out, keeping the magical pulse at bay. It grew stronger and even in the room Harry could feel the pulse trying to get at his thoughts. But Sirius seemed to grow larger and eventually the pulse weakened.

Thrown suddenly back into darkness, it took Harry a moment to realize that he was back in the classroom at Hogwarts.

"Better," Mac replied, grinning broadly. "Much better."

* * *

The snow started falling early Thanksgiving morning and by the time Bethany and Daniel Harper arrived in the Entrance Hall, the grounds were a blanket of white.

"Welcome!" Said the jovial voice of Albus Dumbledore as he came down the main staircase. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School."

"Nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore," Daniel replied, stepping forward and shaking the older man's hand. Turning to Bethany, he added, "This is my ex-wife, Bethany."

"Ahhh…" Dumbledore replied, as he took and kissed the woman's offered hand. "Your daughter apparently received you good looks."

Ignoring the comment, Bethany looked around. "And where is Mallory? We told her we would be here at noon."

At that moment, Mallory came down the stairs with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Mom," Mallory said, stopping short. "Hi."

"Hello, Mallory," Bethany replied, politely. "Who… are your friends?"

Sirius woofed at Harry's side and Mallory reached over and scratched him behind the ear. "Well, this is Harry's guide dog, Orion, and—"

"Harry… Harry Potter?" Daniel asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Hi, Mr. Harper," Harry said, grinning.

"Nice—Nice to meet you, Harry."

Mallory smiled at her father before looking back to her friends. "And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you all," Daniel replied. "So… is it lunch yet?" Indicating Bethany he added, "We haven't eaten since an early breakfast, so…"

"Great Hall's this way, Dad," Mallory said, pointing.

As they all headed to lunch, Daniel pulled his daughter aside. "Honey, are you going to ignore your mother all day?"

Mallory shook off her father's hand and gave him a sharp look. "I said 'hi', didn't I?" With that, she walked into the Great Hall and went to sit with her friends and mother. Platters of chicken, potatoes, beans, and other foods started filling the Gryffindor table and Mallory ate lightly, not really wanting to be so close to her mother.

But the uneasy silence that had settled on the Harper family was broken when Angelina Johnson walked up. "Mallory, Quidditch practice tonight. Don't be late."

Mallory froze, her mouth full of chicken, as she saw her parents react to the news. "Um… Thanks, Ang. I won't be."

"Are these your parents?" Angelina asked, curiously.

"Yes," Mallory replied, still getting looks from her mother and father. "Okay! Yes, I should have told you guys! I play Quidditch now. Happy? Okay, let's get back to that wonderful awkward silence now."

Going back to her lunch, Mallory was shocked when her father asked, "What position?"

"Keeper," Mallory replied, confused. "Wait… you're cool with this?"

Daniel and Bethany exchanged looks. "We… We've been talking and… maybe… maybe I was wrong about that," Daniel replied.

"Okay, I need to think," Mallory said, getting up. "Um… Harry, I'll see you at History of Magic." Grabbing her bag, she quickly left the room.

* * *

Before dinner, Bethany tracked down Mallory and found her up in one of the astronomy towers. "We need to talk, Mal," Bethany said, being gentle, yet firm.

"About what?" Mallory said, looking out over the grounds.

"What I said… to you and your father… I was high."

"And drunk and you never mean what you say," Mallory said, turning around. "I've heard it all, Mom. I hear it all the time. You're sorry. You'll try harder. You really do love me and Dad. It's a broken record. It means nothing."

"Mallory, I never thought that I would hurt you like I did. I tried to be a good mother, but seeing you struggle… the pain you had… I felt that too and I just wanted it to go away," Bethany said, trying to get her daughter to understand.

"Mom, every time you helped me it was to bury your own guilt!" Mallory shouted. "YOU did drugs. YOU drank. You were warned how many times that that stuff could lead to birth defects and you didn't give a shit!"

"I was messed up for a long time. I got clean after you were born and I had to take care of all the medical stuff. Doesn't that say anything to you?"

Mallory nodded as she crossed her arms. "Yeah. That you realized that you couldn't very well take care of a crippled daughter when you were high. So what happened when I was 11? You figured I was old enough to take care of myself?"

Bethany sighed as she saw her daughter's cold look. "I slipped, honey. My life was so stressful… At first it was just to relax, mellow out. Then it went downhill from there."

"Yeah… whatever," Mallory muttered, heading for the door. "I'm done, Mom. I can't deal with this anymore and maybe it's best if we just stay away from each other."

"Mallory…"

But Mallory had already slammed the door behind her and started down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Kinda unsure how to continue this chapter so the next one will jump straight to Christmas and the arrivals of Hermione and Mallory

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Kinda unsure how to continue this chapter so the next one will jump straight to Christmas and the arrivals of Hermione and Mallory.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 17

* * *

"You're missing a fantastic Thanksgiving feast," Daniel Harper said as he walked up the stands of the Quidditch stadium to where Mallory was sitting, her broom next to her.

"Not really hungry, Dad," Mallory replied, looking at the Quidditch pitch.

"Spoke with your mother."

"And?"

Daniel sat down next to his daughter, looking out at the pitch as well. "She told me she tried apologizing… and you didn't accept her apology."

"She's said it so many times, Dad," Mallory said, quietly. "She says it all the time and just when I think I can actually start believing her, she turns around and blows that trust up into tiny little pieces."

"She IS trying, Mallory," Daniel insisted, looking at his only child.

"Yeah, well… like Yoda said: 'Do. Or do not. There is no "try".'"

Daniel nodded. "I know. And I won't pretend to know how you've felt about all this over the years… But this has been hard on me, too."

"They say… biological imperative to protect the young starts in the mother almost immediately after conception," Mallory said, still not looking at her father. "Mothers are supposed to protect their kids." After a few moments, she turned to her dad. "Fathers, too…"

Daniel looked away, knowing what was coming.

"You could have had Mom committed to a drug rehab center," Mallory said, eyes narrowed. "You could have done something to make sure Mom stayed clean and sober but _you didn't_. _Why_?"

"I thought… she could do it on her own," Daniel said, shrugging. "She wanted kids… I thought once she'd found out she was pregnant… But I told her… the doctors told her…"

"Look, it's done, we can't change the past, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive and forget," Mallory said, pointedly. "Mom made her choice… and I'm making mine."

Turning back to his daughter, Daniel asked, "So… how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at _you_, Dad. I'm… disappointed."

"Okay. I can deal with that. Is that why you haven't written any letters?"

Mallory nodded. "I guess I've just been…"

"Hurt?" Daniel said, pulling Mallory into a hug which after a long moment she returned. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Thanks, Dad," Mallory said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"For what, honey?

"For _meaning it_."

--

Deep in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, Arthur Weasley stood guard near the Hall of Prophecies. Even though there had been no sign of any of Voldemort's Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix had decided to post someone just in case.

Tonight, though, had been even more quiet than usual and all Arthur could think about was finishing his shift so that he could go home to the Burrow and get some sleep before Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry arrived for the Christmas holidays.

Feeling drowsy, Arthur decided to sit down against the wall for a while. After all… no one would be here tonight…

--

In his dormitory at Hogwarts, Harry's sleep was fitful. He saw flashes of Voldemort sitting on what looked like a throne of sorts… the Death Eaters were gathered around… and Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was circling the lot of them, hissing softly…

Suddenly, the dream changed and Harry was following the snake down a long hallway to a closed door at the end… but there was a man, there… sleeping under an invisibility cloak.

The snake seemed to pause as though checking to see if the man would awaken but no… the man's breathing was soft and even. But as the snake moved past the sleeping man, he awoke and stood quickly, wand out.

The snake reared up and bit the man… once… twice… The man fell, bloody, and in pain…

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry was thrust back in to darkness and he sat up, arms out stretched. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Harry, you're at Hogwarts," said Neville Longbottom as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're safe. It's okay."

"No, it's not," Harry said, still shaking as Sirius jumped up onto the bed and started nuzzling Harry. "Ron… You're dad was just attacked… it was Voldemort's snake."

"What?" Ron said, disbelieving. "What are you…?" After a moment, though, Ron said, come on. We need to find Dumbledore. You'll see, Harry… He'll show you Dad's okay. It was just a bad dream, mate…"

Harry grabbed his cane and soon, he, Ron, and Sirius were on their way to Dumbledore's office. Just down the hall, however, Ron asked, "Do you know the password?"

Harry stopped, shaking his head. "No…"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall's crisp voice rang in the hallway as she walked briskly towards the two students. "I want to know what the two of you are doing out of bed at this hour!"

"Ron's dad was attacked," Harry said, quickly. "We have to tell Dumbledore!"

McGonagall noticed that Harry hadn't grabbed his shades and without them she could see that his eyes, though mostly blank, still had a pronounced look of alarm. "Very well, Potter. Come with me." Once outside Dumbledore's office, she gave the password and the three of them headed up quickly to find the headmaster still awake and at his desk.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said, apprehension in his voice. "What did you see?"

"You knew?" Harry asked, curiously.

"I… suspected," Dumbledore replied, slowly. "What did you see?"

"Ron's dad was attacked by Voldemort's snake," Harry said, before giving the details of the dream.

Dumbledore rose swiftly and soon had reports back from some of the portraits on the walls of his office. "Minerva, please rouse the other Weasleys and bring them here."

"Of course, Albus," McGonagall said before turning and leaving the room.

"Harry…" Dumbledore's voice was kind and gentle. "Are you alright?"

"No…" Harry replied, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess… It was just… it was bad."

After a few minutes, the office door opened again and Fred, George and Ginny came in flanked by McGonagall. "Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"You father has been attacked while on duty for the order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said, succinctly. "Now we do not have much time so I will be sending you all to Grimmauld Place."

"What about Dad?" George asked, feeling panic well up inside.

"I will inform your mother about the situation," Dumbledore promised. "I am sure she will tell you as soon as there is news."

--

The sun had just started to rise when Molly Weasley closed the front door of #12 Grimmauld Place. Sighing with relief, she headed down to the kitchen to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Sirius waiting anxiously.

"Molly," Sirius said, looking up and stretching. Once away from Hogwarts he'd changed back from his dog form and he was still stiff. "How's Arthur?"

"He's alive," Molly said, a wan smile crossing her face. "He's going to make it. Harry… thank you… for saving Arthur's life."

Harry blushed. "It's nothing…"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked as he got up to start making breakfast.

"Nothing," Harry said, shrugging. "I'm fine."

--

Ron stood in the door way of the room he shared with Harry, watching his best friend. "Dumbledore sent our things over a few minutes ago."

"Great," Harry said, quietly, as he lay on hid bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Mum wants you to come with us when we go see Dad in an hour or two," Ron added as Harry sat up.

"Okay…" Harry felt for his cane on the nightstand but after not finding it, he sat up. "Where's…?"

"You left your cane at school, remember?" Ron said, stepping forward as Harry got up, arms outstretched.

"Right…"

"Harry?" Ginny came in behind her brother and handed Harry some of his clothes and his cane. "Mum's… she said we'll grab some lunch before we leave for St. Mungo's."

Harry nodded and Ginny turned to leave while he changed clothes. "Ron… I'm sorry about your dad."

"You heard Mum," Ron said. "Dad's going to be fine. If you're thinking about that dream…"

"Mac said if I was using Occlumency correctly then I shouldn't be having dreams at all," Harry argued, pulling a sweater on over his t-shirt.

"Harry, if you hadn't seen Dad he could have died," Ron replied as Harry unfolded his cane. "You saved his life."

Harry didn't reply, but instead headed out of the room and down the stairs, his cane out in front of him.

--


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If anyone watches the TV show 'House' part of the conversation between Harry and Mallory will probably sound familiar.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 18

* * *

Christmas Eve brought fresh snow to Grimmauld Place and a few hours before dinner, Hermione and Mallory stepped off the Knight Bus outside #12.

Upstairs in his room, Mallory found Harry sitting on his bed, his fingers moving over the pages of his Transfiguration textbook. "Hey, good lookin'," she said, smiling. "Merry Christmas."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, closing his book after marking his place and setting it aside.

"Told Dad I wanted to spend the holiday with my boyfriend," Mallory replied.

"And you didn't want to see your mum?"

Mallory nodded as she stepped closer to Harry. "That too."

"I know you told me what happened," Harry said, sadly. "But… I don't know. I feel bad that you hate your mum so much, Mallory."

"I don't… I've been thinking about that, Harry," she said, sitting down. "And… Lately I've been thinking that… it might hurt less if I just don't care. You know… don't expect her to keep her promises to stay clean and sober… no disappointments. Don't expect her to be there to pick me up from school… no disappointments." Turning to Harry she added, "I know you think we should make up and have a nice family hug, but… the fact is that I've given her enough hugs. She's given me enough disappointments."

Harry felt for his girlfriend's hand and gave it a kind squeeze. "I just would hate it if something happened to your mum before the two have a chance to reconcile."

"Thanks, Harry," Mallory said, smiling. "But for right now I think distance is the best thing for the two of us." Seeing Harry's look, she laughed. "For my mom and me! I love you, Harry. I…" Mallory's face froze in shock at her own words and Harry blinked in surprise.

"You… love me?" Harry repeated, his heart beating faster.

"Well… yeah…" Mallory said, blushing to the brown roots of her hair as she leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. Harry kissed back and slowly reached up a hand to the back of Mallory's neck before deepening the kiss. After a while Mallory whispered, "You're a good kisser for a blind guy."

"Thanks," Harry said before resuming the kissing.

--

Before dinner, Percy arrived and invited Ginny for a short walk around the block. "Just to catch up," he'd replied when his mother had inquired as to his motives.

After bundling up, Ginny left with her older brother, curious as to what was going on.

"Ron told me that you were kissing Draco Malfoy," Percy said, without preamble.

Ginny sighed. "I was… trying to make Harry jealous. Ron has a big mouth."

"Never mind that Harry can't see to actually _be_ jealous," Percy said, calmly. "Why Malfoy?"

"It just happened, Percy," Ginny replied as she kicked at the snow. "I was angry… hurt… stupid."

"Love makes people do things they may not be proud of," Percy said, sagely.

"You and Penelope Clearwater still together?" Ginny asked, not quite trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Percy replied. "And I have to apologize since you and everyone else won't be receiving any Christmas gifts from me."

Ginny stopped walking and Percy looked slightly ashamed. "What? Why not?"

Percy dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small ring box, opening it up so Ginny could see. "I… had to use just about all the money I had available for this."

Ginny studied the diamond ring. It was simple, a thin gold band with a heart-shaped diamond set in it. "It's perfect, Percy. Penelope will love it."

"I asked her to Christmas dinner," Percy added, putting the ring back in his pocket. "You think there will be enough room?"

"I should think so," Ginny said, as she and her brother set off again. After a while she added, "It's nice to have you back in the family again."

--

Late that night, Mallory snuck down to the kitchen to finish setting up the Christmas gifts she'd brought. For Mrs. Weasley there was a stack of 4 muggle cookbooks and Mr. Weasley would be getting a magic-powered portable DVD player and a starter supply of movies and muggle TV shows. Not sure about the rest of the Weasleys—except for Ginny—Mallory had opted for gift cards to a local muggle mall.

Hermione would be getting subscriptions to 7 different muggle science magazines.

Ron was a WGBA (Wizarding GameBoy Advance) as well as a few games including a Quidditch game.

Harry would be receiving a magical MP3 player—fully loaded.

As for Ginny… Since Mallory had claimed Harry as a boyfriend, Mallory had thought that it was only fair that she fix the only Weasley daughter up with one of the guys from the companion school to the Rouge Valley Academy. Therefore, Ginny would be getting a small photo album of guys from the Red River Wizarding Institute.

Once everything was set up and ready, Mallory cleaned up the scraps of wrapping paper and headed back upstairs to grab a few more hours of sleep before Christmas morning.

--

As the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione trooped into the kitchen Christmas morning, they were surprised to find breakfast already started and Mallory putting out pots of tea and coffee and carafes of orange juice.

"You didn't have to do this dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled forward to help.

"It's a habit," Mallory said, smiling. "Dad can't cook and Mom was usually hung-over Christmas morning, so…"

"Well, sit down, dear," Molly said, smiling back. "I'll finish breakfast."

Once everyone was seated at the table and had eaten a filling breakfast, Mrs. Weasley and her oldest son, Bill, passed out the gifts.

Harry had gotten Mrs. Weasley a new apron with a special pocket for her wand along with a set of new cookware.

From Ron, Hermione had received a bead necklace in Gryffindor colors, complete with a small lion pendant on it. "It's beautiful, Ron," Hermione said, kissing him on the lips as she hugged him. "Thank you."

Ron blushed as he muttered, "Made it m'self."

"Really?" Hermione asked as she put the necklace on.

"Well… I've got a bit of free time now, don't I?" Ron said, grinning. "Mum showed me how to make it."

"Mallory…" Harry said, questioningly as he unwrapped her gift. "What is this?"

Mallory poured herself another cup of coffee and said, "It's an MP3 player. It plays music. I put some of everything on it. Country, blues, rock, soul…"

"Oooh!" Hermione had just opened her gift from Mallory. "I've always wanted this subscription!" Hermione exclaimed, happily.

"Thought you'd like that," Mallory said, cheerfully. "Ginny, you look confused."

Ginny looked up from the photo album she'd just unwrapped. "I don't understand why you gave me this."

Ron leaned over and saw all the pictures of handsome male teenagers waving and smiling. "What the…? Who are these blokes?"

"They go to Red River Wizarding Institute," Mallory explained. "Since I came here and stole Harry away I decided to let Ginny pick a boyfriend from the available guys."

"What's that gift?" Fred asked, pointing to a large box in the corner.

"Gift for your dad," Mallory replied. "I mean since he's still in the hospital I figured I should get him something. It's a magic powered DVD player. It's for playing movies. I also put a bunch of those in there."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Mrs. Weasley said, magically clearing the table with a wave of her wand.

--

At dinner that evening, Percy kept stealing glances at his girlfriend, Penelope, who was sitting across the table from him. The conversations around them were filled with cheer and laughter but the two only seemed to notice each other. Once dessert was over and the table had again been cleared, Percy stood and—unaware of everyone watching him—walked around the table and knelt down on one knee beside Penelope, pulling the ring out of his pocket. Despite the speech he'd prepared and practiced Percy suddenly found himself unable to speak and could only stare into Penelope's hazel eyes, watching her gaze go from his eyes to the diamond ring.

Finally, Percy croaked out, "Will you…?"

The rest didn't matter at Penelope let out a ringing laugh, nodding as her eyes filled with happy tears.

Grinning, Percy took the ring and slid it onto her hand and kissed his fiancée.

--


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know it's been forever since I've updated but I was down with some sort of stomach bug or something then when I finally felt like writing again my brain sputtered like a dead fish.

Anyway... new chapter up and in another week or two I should even be able to come up with something for 'Dei Ex Machina' and 'The Bonds of Family'.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

"How'd you know what to get Hermione for Christmas?" Harry asked.

It was after midnight and while everyone else had gone to bed, Harry and Mallory were still on the couch in the living room before the slowly dying fire.

Mallory smiled as she leaned back. "Because Hermione strikes me as the type of person to absorb any bit of information she can get her hands on. She's also the type of person to attack any crisis with research." Looking over at Harry who had his shades off and was now staring blankly at the fire she said, "Am I right?"

"She couldn't find any precedent to what happened," Harry replied, quietly. "But she did try…"

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Mallory asked, watching her boyfriend. "What happened to you… at your aunt and uncle's house?"

Harry didn't reply for the longest time and the glowing embers from the fire cast only faint flickers of light around the room. Finally, he said, "They never physically abused me. Most of the time they pretended I didn't exist."

Leaning forward, Mallory took Harry's hand. "I was thinking… You and I are pretty similar." Seeing Harry's questioning look she explained. "You and I were both let down by people who were supposed to take care of us."

"I guess," Harry said, still facing away from Mallory.

"Okay. What gives?"

"What?"

Mallory sighed. "Why are you being distant? Something's bugging you… what is it?"

"I shouldn't have had that vision," Harry said, almost in a whisper. "If I'd been using Occlumency like I should have—Ow! What was that for?"

Mallory smirked. "Oh, the smack upside the head? That's for complaining. You saved your best friend's dad! So what if you lapsed a bit! Just do better next time!"

"But what if Voldemort had gotten a better hold on me?" Harry countered.

"Harry, just mellow out," Mallory yawned. "It's too late to argue."

Harry yawned as well and he lay back against the arm of the couch. "I don't even feel like going upstairs."

Yawning again and laying slightly away from Harry, Mallory closed her eyes, murmuring, "Me neither."

Soon, the two of them had fallen asleep.

--

"Did the two of you sleep down here all night?!" Hermione said the next morning as she came down and saw Harry and Mallory asleep on the couch.

Mallory opened her eyes and blinked in confusion as she noticed that she was leaning against Harry. "Okay…"

"Did the two of you…?" Hermione asked, as Mallory got up leaving Harry to continue sleeping.

"We just slept as far as I know."

--

Voldemort sat in his main chamber, pondering his next move. He'd tried sneaking into Harry Potter's mind but the boy's mental barriers—while still new—were sufficient to prevent violation.

So how was he supposed to lure the boy into the Department of Mysteries?

As Voldemort continued to ponder the question, he started to consider that perhaps he should start by increasing the force he used to penetrate Potter's mind. With enough force, he should be able to plant a luring vision in Potter's mind.

--

Returning to Hogwarts, Angelina cornered Ginny and Mallory in the Gryffindor common room. "I realize that it's still snowing, but I want a team practice in 1 hour. That should be sufficient for us all to grab a bite to eat before we head out."

Mallory nodded and dashed upstairs to grab her Quidditch robes before she headed down to the Great Hall. Sitting next to Ginny, she pulled a platter of chicken towards her and grabbed a couple drumsticks.

"Mallory, I want to apologize," Ginny said, after a while.

"Hey, I'm an American, remember? I understand jealousy," Mallory replied. "Besides, you…" She trailed off as she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George running up to the table. Harry looked weak and kept rubbing his head.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort just broke through my barriers," Harry said, weakly as he sat down. "I saw… I don't know where it was, but… Voldemort was after something. Something important." After a few beats he said, "I need to tell Dumbledore."

"We'll come with you," Ginny said, starting to get up.

"Stay here," Ron muttered, his eye catching a flash of pink by the main doors. "Umbridge just walked in. 'Mione and I will take him."

Fred and George watched as the trio headed off to find Dumbledore and Ginny—knowing her brothers were hiding something—asked, "What is it?"

Fred looked at George who replied, "We managed to get a few details of Dad's attack out of Sirius."

Fred picked up the line. "Dad was in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic."

"And what could possibly be in there that Voldemort would want?" Ginny asked, confused. Her brothers' only reply was a dual shrug.

--

"We should be with Harry, not out here," Mallory said as she blocked the quaffle.

Ginny flew nearby, snatching the Snitch out of what seemed to be thin air. "I agree, but we can't just leave without warning."

Mallory tossed the quaffle back to Angelina then nodded. "Yeah. True…" But she noticed the look in Ginny's eye and added, "But who says that should stop us, huh?"

"Come on. Let's go to the Ministry and see what Voldemort's after," Ginny said and after hasty good-byes to a shouting Angelina Ginny and Mallory zoomed off towards Hogwarts.

"Shouldn't we be going to London?" Mallory asked as they hovered near the Astronomy Tower.

"Wait here," Ginny said, dodging the question. "I have to ask someone a favor before we go."

--

"They went _where_?" Harry exclaimed as Angelina Johnson caught up with him in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"They thought something was up with you," Angelina replied, curious as to the look of rising panic on Harry's face.

"Isn't that what was in that vision you had?" Hermione said, fear creeping into her voice.

"We've got to get to London," Harry said, quickly.

"But how are we going to get there?" Ron asked. "And let's not forget the fact that you're blind, Harry."

"I'm fully aware of that fact, Ron," Harry snapped. "But we have to do something. We can't just sit here." After a few moments of thinking, he said, "We can fly to the ministry."

"You can't fly a broom, Harry," Hermione said, gently.

"So what?" Harry replied. "I can ride with you or Ron."

"What about your tutor?" Hermione suggested.

"Mac?" Harry said, his brow furrowing. After a second, though, his eyebrows raised. "That's… not a bad idea. Let's go."

As the three best friends headed out, Ron asked, "Harry, if we're running off to the Ministry isn't that kind of walking right into You-Know-Who's trap?"

"It's Mallory and Ginny," Harry replied, succinctly.

"Yeah. Let's go."

--

"Did you ever stop and think this is a trap?" Ginny asked as she and Mallory walked into the strangely deserted Ministry of Magic.

"Of course it's a trap," Mallory said, her wand out and her eyes in constant motion as they swept the room. "That's why we're here. We're either bait or we'll we springing the trap."

Ginny looked apprehensive as she also looked around the Ministry. "If we're bait, then isn't it bad for us to be here?"

"It's only bad to be bait if you _don't know_ that you're bait," Mallory countered. "And the first rule of not being bait is that you don't just go wandering aimlessly." Mallory went off to the side and sat on an abandoned desk.

Ginny joined her but the eerie quiet made the hairs of the back of her neck stand on end. "What are we doing now?"

"Waiting for the sudden happening of events," Mallory replied. At Ginny's confused expression, she added, "Hey, I was in hospitals a lot as a kid. I watched a lot of action movies."

Ginny nodded and as the minutes ticked by, Ginny asked, "So… where did you live in America?"

--

"I've been waiting for you to turn up," Mallory said when she finally saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione come through one of the Floo fireplaces in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Sitting casually on the edge of the fountain, she was calm and didn't seem worried at all about Voldemort. "Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, looking around, suspiciously.

Mallory stood up. "I told her to alert Dumbledore as soon as we found this place deserted. She argued with me but she finally left. She's safe, don't worry."

Harry had his cane out in front of him as he slowly walked around. "Any signs of struggle?"

"Nothing," Mallory replied. "But let's take a look around. Maybe we'll find whatever it is the Death Eaters came for."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed at Mallory led the way down a corridor but Harry's attention focused when he heard something odd. Or, rather, a lack of something that should have been there. "Thanks for getting Ginny out of here," Harry said, trying to figure out how to execute his newly forming plan.

"Just trying to help," Mallory replied, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone else as they arrived at the elevators. "Come on. Ginny said that her father was in the Department of Mysteries so I guess we should start there." As Harry got in the elevator he tried to see if he could casually tap Mallory's leg with his cane. "I'm right here, Harry," Mallory replied, touching his shoulder gently.

"Sorry," Harry replied, his mind, racing. His cane had hit her ankle… not the brace. Whoever was with them was NOT Mallory Harper.

--

The real Mallory checked her watch for the 6th time and finally looked at Ginny. "We're going to the Department of Mysteries," she said, getting off of the desk.

"But what about the trap?" Ginny asked, pulling her wand out and following suit.

"Harry's the real target. If he springs the trap he'll be without any backup." The two headed down the hallways and stopped as they saw an elevator returning to position. "Someone's here," Mallory said, looking around.

"But who?" Ginny asked as she and Mallory got in and gave their destination.

"Only one way to find out," Mallory said as the elevator began moving.

"So… are you scared?" Ginny asked, trying to calm her own fears.

Mallory nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'm afraid we're too late and something's happened to Harry… that we'll be killed… Only an idiot wouldn't be afraid right now." Glancing over at Ginny, she added, "The trick is to use fear as a caution to keep you from doing something stupid."

"So… we're not afraid…" Ginny said, trying to be braver than she felt. "We're being cautious."

As the elevator stopped, Mallory said, "I'm scared shitless. You?"

"Definitely," Ginny replied as they got off the elevator and started looking around. "There's wandlight coming from down that hallway."

Mallory pulled her own wand out and took the lead, Ginny right behind. "Stay behind me," Mallory whispered as they got closer. "Keep your wand out."

--

Ahead of them, Harry heard two sets of footsteps, one of which was uneven. Turning, he heard Ginny exclaim, "Harry! You're okay!"

"Ginny?" Ron turned to see his sister coming down the corridor with—"Mallory?" Turning to the girl leading the way, Ron pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. "Who are you?"

"And don't even bother pretending to be Mallory because I know you aren't," Harry added, calmly.

The fake Mallory tried to look calm as she replied, "How did you know?"

"You don't limp," Harry said, succinctly. "So who are you really?"

The fake Mallory sighed before looking at Ginny. "You didn't tell me about the limp."

"I… didn't know about the limp," Ginny replied.

"Okay, not that this isn't amusing to watch but I still want to know who the hell you are, buster!" Mallory—the real one—said, angrily.

"It's… Malfoy," Ginny said, quietly.

"_MALFOY_?!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the real Mallory exclaimed, shocked.

"I owed Ginny for… well… what happened between us," Malfoy said, trying to maintain a cool demeanor. "I was trying to help."

"Well, you can help by getting out of here," Mallory snapped.

"Mallory, maybe he can help," Ginny insisted.

Mallory let out a long sigh before looking at Malfoy. "Okay. I limp because I was born without the tendons in my left ankle. Magic and muggle surgery helped, but my ankle gets out of joint easily, thus the reason I wear a brace. If you even just trip you could dislocate your ankle and then you'd really be in trouble."

"I don't care," Malfoy insisted, stubbornly. "I promised to help Miss Weasley and while I'm not fond of any of you I will keep my word."

"If you get us killed," Mallory said, pointing her wand at Malfoy's left ankle. "I'm going to make your afterlife a living hell." Using a bandaging charm, she wrapped Malfoy's ankle and then turned to the others. "Okay. Now let's find out what the Death Eaters wanted so badly."


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHORS NOTES: Not exactly sure how I want to finish this story so I'm open to ideas.

Chapter summary: Mallory's mom tries to do the right thing but finds out sometimes it's too little too late.

FYI, I don't own the song lyrics. They belong to Montgomery Gentry.

Chapter 20

* * *

_Aspen Meadow, Colorado_

In her two-bedroom apartment, Bethany Harper was sitting in her small living room, staring at the coffee table. The water glass was empty and the bottle of whiskey that stood next to it was full. A fresh joint was nearby next to her favorite lighter

Ever since Thanksgiving at Hogwarts, Bethany had been getting completely sloshed and high. What did it matter, anyway? Mallory didn't care about what her mother did.

Hell, even Daniel had basically given up on her.

Reaching forward, Bethany poured a hefty amount of the whiskey into the glass and leaned back on the couch, studying the amber liquid inside.

'_She was born with her mother's habit_

_You could say it's in her blood_

_She hates that she's gotta have it_

_As she fills her glass up_

Get drunk, get high, and get rid of the pain and the nagging doubts in her mind.

But… the drinking and smoking were what had gotten her to this point in the first place.

And it certainly wouldn't help endear her to Mallory.

Mallory…

Thinking on her daughter, Bethany sighed. After her little girl was born all she'd wanted was to make up for what had happened. Bethany had gotten cleaned up, stopped drinking and drugs and was the most wonderful mother. Every time Mallory had fallen, she knew her mother would be right there to pick her up.

Looking at the full glass again, Bethany sighed and was about to start drinking when she heard Mallory's voice in the back of her mind: "I'm done, Mom."

'_She'd love to kill that bottle_

_But all she can think about_

_Is a better life a second chance_

_And everyone she's letting down_

_She throws that bottle down'_

Standing up, Bethany hurled the glass at the wall where it shattered, spilling liquor everywhere. Grabbing the open bottle, she tried to resist the urge to take a swig before pouring it down the drain. Instead, she turned and threw the bottle at the opposite wall.

'_Here's to the strong_

_Thanks to the brave_

_Don't give up hope_

_Some people change_

This was the last time Bethany would let her daughter down. No matter what it took she'd prove to Mallory that she could be a good mother.

The phone rang and Bethany snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Beth, have you heard from Mallory?" Daniel's anxious voice said.

Bethany froze. "She's at school."

"Dumbledore just contacted me," Daniel replied. "Mallory's gone to the British Ministry of Magic with—"

"I… I'll be there as soon as I can," Bethany said, quickly. Hanging up the phone, she paced frantically for a moment before grabbing her wand and heading for the door.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Mysteries_

Hiding behind a pile of rubble with Hermione, Ron, and Mallory, Harry was trying as hard as he could to keep his girlfriend from rushing into the battle where her father was fighting gallantly against Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_Let go of me_!" Mallory shouted, trying to get to her father. "He's my dad! I have to help him!"

"You'll be killed!" Hermione said, helping Harry restrain her. "Think about this for—"

"_DAD!_" Mallory screamed as she saw a jet of red light hit her father in the chest. Jerking free of Harry and Hermione's grip she ran towards her father as he fell backwards through the veiled archway. Just as she was about to jump after her father, Mallory felt arms circling her from behind. "_NO! Let go! _I have to save him! DAD!"

"Honey… Mallory… he's gone…" Bethany said, as she dragged Mallory away, struggling to hold the teenager as she kicked and fought.

"Maybe you don't care about Dad," Mallory said, snarling. "But _I_ do!"

"He's gone!" Bethany shouted. "If he'd just fallen through don't you think he'd be back up by now?" Hugging her daughter, she added, "Thank God I didn't lose you, too."

"You don't give a _damn_ about me!" Mallory said, still fighting. "You care more about your next drink than you do me!" Finally twisting out of her mother's hold, Mallory started to run after Bellatrix who was heading for the exit but catching her foot on a rock, Mallory cried out at she felt her left ankle slip out of place and there was a snap as she landed hard. Ignoring the pain, she got up and tried to hobble away, but again fell to the ground.

"Mallory!" Bethany ran to her daughter and knelt down, staring at Mallory's ankle in horror. "Oh, God… honey."

"Get away from me," Mallory said as she tried to stand but couldn't because of her ankle. "I want my daddy…"

"Mallory…" Bethany hugged her and didn't even try to stop her own tears. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you…"

Not knowing what else to do, Mallory hugged her mother, crying as she tried not to think about the fact that her father was dead.

* * *

Nearly a week later, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading when he heard someone come in. "Who's there?" he asked, closing his book after marking his place.

"Just me," Mallory said, hobbling over to the sofa and sitting next to Harry and putting her left leg—now in a cast—on a footstool. "I see you're looking okay after… what _did_ happen to you anyway?" Mallory asked, confused.

"I… Dumbledore told me… I defeated Voldemort…" Harry said, slowly. "Voldemort entered me. It was… the most horrible experience I've ever had. I wanted to die… But… When I thought about dying… and seeing my parents again… suddenly it was like I was facing off with Voldemort in my mind."

"Okay…" Mallory replied, confused, but trying to make sense of it.

"I could see him… and my mum and dad were with me… and Cedric Diggory…" Harry gave a half smile and shook his head. "I felt… light. Strong… Suddenly Voldemort was writhing in pain. I raised my wand… and I… killed him." Feeling for Mallory's hand and squeezing it, he added, "Dumbledore told me that love was my ultimate weapon. That that was how I finished him."

"Love…" Mallory's voice cracked as she thought about her father. "It's… powerful. Makes us do… really stupid things." Hugging Harry, she tried to push away the sight of her dad falling through the veil.

Hugging his girlfriend back, Harry asked, "How's the ankle?"

Pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes, Mallory replied, "Madame Pomfrey fixed what she could. Muggle doctors had to do surgery to take care of the rest. But I'm in a cast until my ankle heals completely."

"How long is that?" Harry wanted to know.

"7 weeks," Mallory sighed. "Almost two months. And I can't put any weight on it."

"I hate to ask…" Harry started, wondering how the query would be received. "But how are you and your mum doing?"

Mallory looked away. "Mom… is in a drug and alcohol treatment program. We… we're going to family counseling. I've told her… if she blows this last chance… I don't want to give her another chance. But it… it's not like I really have a choice now. It's either this or I go into foster care."

"You… you could come stay at the Weasleys with me," Harry offered. "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind."

Mallory nodded before she remembered that Harry couldn't see her. "Yeah… okay. Cool."

"Maybe you and your mum need some time apart before you start getting back to… you know," Harry finished, lamely.

* * *

On the last day of the school year, Mallory sat with her mother in a beautiful London cemetery as Daniel was laid to rest. Harry had wanted to come to give his girlfriend emotional support, but Mallory had refused. This was one time she just wanted to be left alone.

The service was nice and simple—Mallory thought it was just as well since she could barely keep herself together. And as she laid a pair of roses on her father's headstone, the crushing force of emotion threatened to overwhelm her.

Leaving the cemetery, Bethany turned to her daughter as she balanced expertly on her crutches. "Did… you just want to go home or… or we could head back to Hogwarts?"

"Um…" Mallory didn't meet her mother's eyes as she said, "Mrs. Weasley… invited me to stay for the summer. And I said okay."

Bethany nodded and tried to give a half-smile. "Okay," she said, understanding her daughter's choice—even though it hurt that Mallory was still pushing her away. "I'll… drop you off there, then? Do you have your things, or…"

"Dobby the house-elf sent them ahead," Mallory replied, stiffly.

"Okay, then…" Bethany replied, heading for the car. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know… it's been ages since I updated this story. And maybe if I feel like it I'll do a one-shot sequel but probably not.

Also, believe it or not I actually wrote the song lyrics in this story myself! I kind of imagine the rhythm as a country song.

Now talking for a moment about one of my other stories, 'Magic the Dark Lord Knows Not', I know there's been some confusion for those not familiar with the TV show 'Charmed' so I'll post the info at my livejournal, the link for which can be found in my profile.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

The church was getting crowded as people came to Aspen Meadow, Colorado, to see Harry Potter and Mallory Harper marry.

In the small office off of the main room, Mallory looked at herself in the mirror, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Her dress was perfect… her hair was in an elegant braided knot… and she was marrying a man she loved and had helped her through losing the most important person in her life. "I wish you were here, Dad…" Mallory whispered. It had been 5 years since her father had died in the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry of Magic and today that pain felt as new and fresh as if it had been yesterday.

Mallory's mother hadn't come today and Mallory hadn't really expected her to. Closing her eyes, she could almost picture her father standing next to her. "You look beautiful," he said in her mind. "I love you more than anything in the world."

'_Mama'd never been there_

_In the bottle all the time_

_Daddy was right there with me_

_His big hand holding mine_

'_And now the day I've wished for_

_Has finally come around_

_But I want more than what I have_

_I want the sound of _

' "_No woman in the world_

_Could look prettier than you_

_And no man that you marry_

_Could love you like I do"_

'_I want him here_

_You don't know how much I do_

_Daddy, I miss you'_

The office door opened and Sirius Black came in, smiling. "You look radiant, Mallory."

Mallory smiled, her right hand fiddling with the diamond ring on her left hand. "Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius took her hand and said, "I know your father's watching you right now… and I know he'd want you to be happy today."

Mallory hugged Harry's godfather. "Thanks for walking me down the aisle."

"My pleasure," Sirius replied, hugging her back. "Your mum couldn't make it, then?"

"I don't want to think about her," Mallory said, firmly as Sirius let her go and helped her with her veil.

--

Standing at the altar, Harry's knees were shaking as he tried to picture how Mallory would look in her wedding gown. 3 years ago he had asked Mallory to marry him and when she had said yes, he couldn't remember feeling happier. Sirius had congratulated him and Mrs. Weasley was so excited. But as Harry waited for his wife to be to arrive, he thought about his parents.

His mum would have loved Mallory and his father would have embraced her as his daughter in law.

Yes, it was a day to be happy… but Harry still missed his mum and dad.

'_I never really knew them_

_Just what I was told_

_Dad had a knack for mischief_

_Mum had a heart of gold_

'_Today a woman that I love_

_Will become my wife_

_We'll love each other forever_

_For the rest of our lives_

'_Mum would be cryin'_

_Dad would cheer me on_

_I feel them stand here with me_

_Even though they're gone_

'_I wish they were here with all my heart_

_Yeah, you know I do_

_Mum and Dad… I miss you'_

The ceremony started and Harry heard Mallory's slight limping footsteps coming closer. Holding out his hand, he waited until he felt her hand in his and smiled.

"I love you, Harry," Mallory said as she smiled at her husband to be.

The priest, Father Jason Grant, waited until everyone had ceased whispering before starting to speak. "Love cannot be seen or heard… It is something that we feel deep down inside… Something that can lift us when we have sunk lower than we ever thought possible and make our best moments even better. Words and gifts are an outward symbol of love, but these gestures mean nothing if the feelings are not true."

Harry didn't have to look into Mallory's eyes for her to know how he felt. "I've loved you ever since I first held your hand. I don't have to see you to know you're there. I've been blind to a lot of things in my life. But when I met you I finally saw all the wonderful things in the world."

Mallory tried not to cry as she smiled at Harry. "I've been let down before… and until I met you I never had a real friend. You've been my best friend… a rock… and the one to see me when I'm at my weakest. Nothing matters more to me than you. I love you… and I can't imagine how I could have made it this far without you in my life."

'_I cried when I saw him_

_Put that gold ring on her hand_

_I knew my little girl_

_Had found her a good man_

'_This boy is quite a fella_

_His parents both stand here with me _

_We're looking down and cheering_

_Happy at what we see_

'_It hurts to lose the ones you love_

_It hurts to let them go_

_But you kids hold onto each other_

_Don't be afraid to let the tears show'_

Harry fumbled only slightly as he slid the wedding band on Mallory's finger. "With this ring, my eternal promise to you… I thee wed."

Mallory took the ring from Hermione and slid the thicker band on Harry's ring finger, saying, "With this ring, my eternal promise to you… I thee wed."

Harry felt for Mallory's veil and once he'd lifted it, her pulled her close and slowly leaned forward to kiss her.


End file.
